Yang Ada di Loteng
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Boboiboy menyelinap masuk ke loteng berniat untuk mengusir tikus saja, sungguh! Eh, dia malah terjerumus masuk ke dunia makhluk gaib hantu tempramental bermata merah menyala. Mau tak mau Boboiboy harus mengeyampingkan kehidupannya untuk hantu dan spesies lain yang bermunculan entah darimana. Pusing ia. Tetapi, untuk asmara, sepertinya ia masih sempat deh. AU/Elementals. Multi-Pair.
1. Merah Delima

**Prolog: Merah Delima**

* * *

"Kek Aba, dengerin aku dong! Aku serius nih, Kek! Ada binatang deh di loteng kita. Suer Kek, suer!"

Pemuda bertopi oranye itu menjelaskan lekas dan bergebu-gebu, manik karamelnya mengobarkan api membara akan kurangnya perhatian sang kakek pada dirinya. Sungguh, ia muak dengan kakeknya yang sedari tadi acuh kepadanya, diam saja bagaikan objek. Tangan Kek Aba sajalah yang sedari tadi bekerja, melap meja kedai yang sudah kelewat mengkilat, sorot matanya mati—layaknya mayat hidup.

Mengeryitkan dahinya, ia akhirnya tersadar akan perilaku ganjil beliau. Bingung, si pemuda itu lalu menyodok-nyodok pipi kakeknya dengan jari telunjuknya, sembari menghentikan pergerakan kakeknya.

"Kek Aba?" Panggil si cucu, heran.

Nihil. Target sodokannya tidak bereaksi. Sama sekali tidak.

Mata anak muda itu melebar, pikirannya telah pergi melayang berpikiran macam-macam tentang kelakuan aneh sang kakek. Si cucu terus mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan pundak pria tuanya, kekhawatiran mulai terbenam.

"Kek?" Panggil pemuda itu lagi, alis menyatu dan bahu Kek Aba terus ia goyangkan. "Kakek nggak apa-apa kan?"

Sontak saja, si kakek tiba-tiba melontarkan diri ke atas, meronta dari cengkraman cucunya, berteriak racau: "Ya Tuhan, Boboiboy! Kita kebanjiran! Kakek tenggelam, Boboiboy! Tenggelam... coklat...! Ack."

Lalu pria berubanan itu terselungkur ke tanah loyo tanpa peringatan, orokannya bisa terdengar bermil-mil jauhnya.

Si cucu, Boboiboy, hanya bisa memukul jidatnya, pasrah.

"Alamak, ternyata Kek Aba ketiduran sambil berdiri-...?" Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, wajah pemuda itu langsung memucat. "—Lagi?!"

Bahu Boboiboy merosot, sadar bahwa ocehannya semenit yang lalu memang tidak pernah terdengar, upayanya jelas sia-sia. Menunjukan isi hatinya, urat muncul dipelipisnya. "Ya ampun, Kakek...!"

Ingin ia marah, meluapkan kekesalan, mengomel sesuka hatinya sampai telinga kakeknya yang sudah lebar itu bengkak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, objek amarahnya itu mana mungkin juga bisa mendengarkannya, tidurnya pulas amat lagi.

Si cucu memberengut, tangan terlipat ke depan dada, meneguk bulat nasib apesnya. Heh, dia benci ini. Masa dia harus angkat Kek Aba lagi, sih?

Walau ia memang tidak suka, tetapi, melihat kakeknya sekarang ini - tertidur manja bagaikan bayi - mau nggak mau Boboiboy mengutas senyuman, amarah dan dendam diredamkan.

Paling nggak, buat sementara.

Boboiboy cengengesan.

 _Eleh. Kakek, Kakek. Ada-ada aja deh_ , pikir pemuda bertopi tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan pria tuanya itu lekas ia selingkan melawati pundaknya, bermaksud menggotong tubuh si kakek sampai ke rumah mereka.

"Oomph...!" Gerutunya saat berat Kek Aba sudah benar ia sokong.

Si kakek cuma mendengkur keras saat kepalanya terguling ke lekuk leher cucunya, berguman soal mandi coklat, ikan, dan hutang Gopal. Menyimak racauan tak karuan dari kakeknya, Boboiboy hanya diam menggeleng menahan senyum.

"Waktunya pulang, Kek."

* * *

Sepulangnya ia dari kedai, matahari sudah lama tenggelam, membiarkan bulan purnama untuk mengambil alih tempatnya di angkasa.

Lagi, Boboiboy merasa bulu kuduknya bergidik seraya ia berdiri di pekarangan kediamannya bersama Kek Aba, merasakan adanya sorotan tajam tepat ke arahnya entah dari mana dan untuk keberapa kalinya minggu ini.

Menggelengkan kepala, ia coba mengusir ide-ide _absurd_ yang otaknya sediakan akan firasatnya ini, berpura-pura kalau semunya baik-baik saja; bahwa tidak ada orang yang membuntutinya, tidak ada yang menyelinap masuk untuk memergokinya, ataupun-...

—Kilat. Sesuatu yang mengkilat telah mengikutinya.

Boboiboy mengambil napas tajam, leher berotasi ke segala arah, mata mengedar dan membulat, menelusuri setiap gang, setiap rumah, setiap tanaman-...! dan kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa disekitarnya. Hanya dia dan Kek Aba.

Pemuda bertopi itu menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan, merasa bodoh. Batinnya bergejolak. _Ugh, aku ini kenapa sih? Nggak ada yang abnormal. Semuanya biasa-biasa aja! Normal senormal-normalnya perumahan!_

 _...Iya kan?_

Ia gelengkan lagi kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk percaya—menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak ada yang lain dari yang lain, bahwa ia sedang paranoid; dan usahanya tak berhasil, secuil pun tidak. Nyalinya menciut. Lengannya gemetaran.

 _Ada apa sih sebenarnya?_ Ia sungguh kewalahan, merasa tak nyaman dalam kulitnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kek Aba terbangun:

"Gopal!" Teriak si kakek, tepat digendang telinga sang cucu. " _Ice_... _Cocoa_... satu...! Kakek haus-...!"

Lalu beliau kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Pupil si cucu melebar, terkejut, otot mengerat, dan reflex menyeimbangkan tubuh kakeknya yang hampir menyelam hidung dulu jatuh ke pekarangan tandus mereka. Boboiboy menghembuskan napas untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini karena lega daripada paranoid.

 _Lebih baik mikirin ini nanti aja, harus urus Kek Aba dulu_ , ujar batinnya, mengelak.

Boboiboy manggut-manggut sendiri, lagi-lagi menyakinkan diri sambil memutar kenop pintu depan rumahnya. Pemuda itupun memasuki tempat tinggalnya, percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja—apalagi dengan dirinya yang sekarang berada di tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai satu-satunya surga amannya.

Walaupun begitu, telinganya masih saja bergeming, hampir seperti ada petir yang bergemuruh.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Grogi dan masih kantuk-kantuknya, Boboiboy terpaksa harus membuka kelopak matanya nan berat, lagi-lagi terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Sesuai dengan protesnya berjam-jam yang lalu pada Kek Aba, suara dalam loteng akhirnya memunculkan diri bak Kuntilanak di dekat kuburan. Tak di undang dan tak di jemput. Anehnya, kali ini kasak kusuknya jauh lebih keras dari malam-malam yang lain. Apa maksudnya itu?

Resah dan kesal, ia selimuti diri dari jari kaki sampai ujung rambut, bantal dibekapkan menutupi kepalanya, sangatlah berharap kalau Tuan Bantal sudah cukup untuk memblok hal-hal gaib - contoh: suara gubrah di loteng. Malu ia mengakui, tapi kedua tangannya sedang terkunci rapat memeluk Ochobot—boneka plushie pemberian Kek Aba sewaktu ia SD, yang ia simpan dengan baik dan rahasianya seorang.

Boboiboy mengaku, ia memang enggan untuk membagi Ochobot dengan kawanannya yang lain. Ia takut, apa yang bakal dipikir teman-temannya coba kalau mereka tau bahwa Boboiboy - yang notabenya cowok terkeren se-SMA Pulau Rintis - ternyata masih perlu memeluk boneka untuk tidur?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang _Fang_ bakal lakuin coba kalau dia tau informasi macam ini?

Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya, langsung berkeringat dingin walau hanya membayangkannya saja. Pelukan pemuda dengan warna khas oranye ini pada Ochobot makin mengerat.

"Oh Ochobot," ia mulai sesi curhatnya dengan boneka kuning tersebut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur coba? Loteng terlalu berisik! Pasti ada makhluk di dalam sana kan? Apa bener hanya binatang? K-kalau bukan binatang gimana?!"

Ochobot bergeming layaknya objek yang memang dirinya. Tetapi, dalam benak Boboiboy, boneka itu berucap: _"Jadilah seorang pria dan cek sendiri sana! Jangan jadi pengecut!"_

Boboiboy meringis, menatap benda berbusa itu ragu. "Masa hanya aku sendiri, sih?"

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak ahli, membuat Ochobot seolah mengangguk pasti. _"Boboiboy kan bukan anak-anak lagi. Pasti bisa kok! Kan ada aku juga. Boboiboy nggak sendirian!"_

Si pemilik boneko tertegun. Benar juga apa yang Ochobot - ralat: otaknya - katakan. Boboiboy ini anak laki, murid SMA pula! Pasti bisalah mengurus binatang yang besar kemungkinannya hanya tikus kecil. _Enteng_ , pikirnya. Apalagi kalau ditemenin Ochobot, apapun yang ada diatas sana, tuntas akan ia urusi!

Mendengus mantap, Boboiboy menampar kedua pipinya beberapa kali, semangat memakan bulat rasa takutnya. "Hmhp, liat aja kamu tikus, ku bakar baru tau rasa kau!"

Ochobot masih bergeming dengan tatapan menerawang, tidak seperti boneka lucu seharusnya.

* * *

Decitan. Itulah yang memasuki telinga Boboiboy sewaktu ia diam-diam mengendap di lorong menuju anak tangga loteng rumahnya, lugas ia hindari kamar Kek Aba. Didekapnya di satu tangan masih ada Ochobot yang setia berperan sebagai penambah moral dalam misi mulianya ini.

Dalam perjalanannya menelusuri kediamannya, pemuda itu teringat kembali akan masa kecilnya. Lebih tepatnya dimasa ia SD, dimana loteng itu dulu adalah kamar tidurnya. Setahun lebih ia tempati loteng tersebut, dan Boboiboy happy-happy saja tuh tinggal disitu. Tapi entah kenapa, nggak ada geledek nggak ada hujan, Kek Aba malah menyuruh Boboiboy pindah ke ruang tamu. Mengunci loteng rapat-rapat dari jangkauan sang cucu.

Dan sekarang, tepatnya lima tahun kemudian, dengan kunci serap yang ia curi ditangan, Boboiboy berdiri tegap menyiapkan hati untuk memasuki kamarnya kembali. Pintu kayu berdiri kokoh sebagai perantara solo dirinya dan loteng tersebut.

Menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen disekitar, ia putar kenop dihadapannya dengan pasti, mendorong pintu kayu tersebut pelan dan lamban.

 _Kreeeek..._

Pintu itu terbuka dengan semestinya, membuat Boboiboy linglung.

 _Huh, masa sih, semudah ini?_ Pikirnya, melirik loteng yang sekarang terbuka lebar untuk ia telusuri itu dengan tatapan curiga. Anak muda itu lalu celingak-celinguk ke samping kiri dan kanan, berdiri di kusen pintu dengan mata mengedar menginspeksi bekas tempat tidurnya tersebut. Cepat saja ia bernostalgik, sudah nyaman dan gagal menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, mendapati semua terjaga sama seperti yang ia ingat. Ia sumringah, melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Awas Boboiboy!" Pekik Ochobot, nyata dan tak terduga.

 _BLAM! Swoooosh!_

Terjengkal, Boboiboy bobrok ditikam dari depan, seolah geper menjadi daun yang diterpa badai kuat. Tubuhnya yang termasuk kekar untuk standar anak SMA sukses dibuat tak berkutik dengan cengkraman kuat dikedua bahunya, baju tidur jingga remas dibuatnya. Ia spontan merintih kesakitan. Badannya tergapar dilantai lemah tak berdaya, bagian bawah perutnya menjadi tempat duduk bagi penyerangnya. Ochobot terlepas dan terbang meluncur entah kemana. Boboiboy kebablasan.

 _A-apa-apaan ini?!_ Belum sempat otak Boboiboy bisa mencerna kejadian _absurd_ yang ia alami sekarang ini, kejutan lainnya terus datang bertubi-tubi. Mencatoki isi kepalanya, tak mengampuni sama sekali.

Sedetik telah berlalu dan ia rasakan cengkraman pada bahu kanannya terlepas, tangan penyerangnya malah berjalar menuju lehernya, kuku-kuku panjang menusuk kulitnya tajam. Dua manik merah darah mengkilat ngeri dikegelapan malam, mengintimidasi.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapnya, dingin.

Boboiboy bergeming, terlalu _shock_ untuk menanggapi.

Pemilik manik darah itu berdecak kesal, menusuk lebih dalam. "Ku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau? Apa maumu kesini? _Denganku?_ Jawab!"

Yang ditanya mangap. "A-aku... aku...,"

 _Geblar!_ Terdengar nyaring ledakan petir entah darimana, cahaya merah membelenggu menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Penuh makna. Penuh umpatan. Penuh amarah.

Boboiboy terkepik. _Matilah aku...!_

"Boboiboy? Cu, kau kah itu?"

Yang dipanggil terperanjat, juga si Penyerang. Kepalanya mendongkat mendapati Kek Aba yang berada diambang pintu.

"Ka-Kakek...!"

Histeris, Boboiboy tergopoh-gopoh berdiri dan berlari ke sisi sang kakek, entah dapat kekuatan darimana, memeluknya erat dilingkaran pinggang. Tak sadar ia akan berat menumpuk yang seharusnya ada, telah hilang dalam sekejap entah kemana.

"Ow, aduh, sakit Boboiboy! Sakit! Punggung Kakek kambuh lagi nih..."

Mendengar rintihan kakeknya yang mengaduh, lekas saja Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya, pipi merona. "M-maaf Kek," ia tundukan kepalanya, iba. Terdengar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang mengalahkan pelari marathon.

Kek Aba tersenyum kecut, membelai kepala sang cucu lembut. "Tak apalah. Jarang-jarang juga bisa dipeluk cucuku yang ganteng ini."

Boboiboy terkekeh, menyembunyikan rasa leganya.

 _Untung Kek Aba datang_ , batinnya berucap, _kalau nggak ada Kek Aba sudah mampus aku._

Mengingat kejadian yang betul terjadi hanya semenit yang lalu, ia rasakan gigil yang teramat mencengkeram. Boboiboy takut bukan main. Baru pertama kalinya ada hal semengerikan itu menimpanya. _Heck_ , ia sendiri tak nyakin apa itu benar terjadi apa tidaknya.

Ia gigit jempolnya. _Pasti khayalanku saja._

"Ne-... Cu-...? Oi, Boboiboy! Dengerkanlah kalau kakekmu ini berbicara! Hormati yang tua! Jangan gigiti kukumu! Famali!"

 _Plok!_ Dengan keras kepala Boboiboy dijedot kepalan keriputan milik kakeknya.

"Sakiiiit...!" Rengek si cucu, mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

Pipi Kek Aba menggempul. "Kamu juga, mau apa kamu ada di loteng jam segini, hah?! Matahari tak ada, Genderuwo yang bersisa. Bukannya Kakek pernah bilang? Jangan-...!"

"—Pernah ke loteng." Boboiboy memotong selajur mengindahkan. "Aku tau, Kek. T-tapi kan... t-tikusnya..."

"Tikus apa?!" Kek Aba berkumandang, "Hush! Ndak ada alasan! Pergi ke kamarmu sana! Kau diskors seminggu! Tak ada Gopal, tak ada video game!"

Boboiboy makin keberatan. "Kek Abaaaa...!"

Terlambat, tangan yang muda sudah dikatup rapat sama yang tua. Boboiboy ditarik paksa keluar menuju kamarnya. Kakeknya tentu tak lupa untuk mengunci kembali loteng bermasalah tersebut. Jelas ia geram akan tempat itu.

Sepanjang penyeretan penuh gebu dari Kek Aba, walau merasa melupakan sesuatu, Boboiboy tetap merasakan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mencabik-cabik, yang menuduh, yang penuh tanda tanya. Tatapan yang sama yang ia rasakan baru-baru ini, yang selalu mengikutinya bila ia menginjakan kaki keluar rumah.

Ia bergidik.

 _Aku trauma_ , umelnya dalam hati, _kapok aku nyelinap ke loteng. Sumpah, nggak bakal lagi deh aku kesana._

Tapi apa yang Boboiboy tidak tahu—yang teramat ingin ia tidak ketahui; mau nggak mau, tetap ia harus kembali. Takdir akan menjaminnya. Titik. Takdir kurang ajar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kartun animasi Boboiboy dengan berhak dimiliki oleh Animonsta Studio, bukan ane, penulis fanfic abal-abalan. Tapi sudah jelas juga, yah. Mana mungkin pemilik Boboiboy bikin fanfic soal Boboiboy! Wkwkwk... _or is it? (dun dun duuuun)._**

 **A/N: Salam kenal para Readers semua! Nama ane Dilly, orang baru di fandom Boboiboy! Nonton satu episode sudah kepincut ane sama kartun yang satu ini. Melihat umur yang... yah, nggak muda-muda amatlah, seharusnya ane nonton K-Drama atau semacamnya gitu. Tapi biarlah, mumpung bahagia masa kecil ane, masa dewasa juga harus dibahagiakan!**

 **Oh ya, _by the way buswey_ , fanfic yang satu ini bakal memuat _multiple pair_ ; pasangan yang banyak. Tapi, karna ane orangnya plin-plan, masih belum pasti yang mana yang harus direalisasi. Maunya Boboiboy kecimpung sama Yaya. Tapi harem juga menggiyurkan, sih. Bisa BL, bisa incest. Ane supel kok orangnya. Wkwkwk, tolong bantu ane di review, ya~ Terserah Readers deh pair-nya apa! Tolong juga di fav dan follow! Sungguh, kalau dilakuin bakal bikin ane melayang ke surga sono! (itupun kalau dibolehin masuk... ane banyak dosa rupanya, wkwkwk).**

 **Ya udah, sampe sini dulu basa-basi tak bermutu ane.**

 **Bye-bye! Moga jumpa di next-chapter!**


	2. Derita Batu Bulan

**I: Derita Batu Bulan**

* * *

"Kamu sakit, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy tersentak, otaknya kelewat lelet dalam menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Terlepaslah dagu dari pangkal telapak tangannya, menatap jengah gadis berkerudung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menginvasi privasinya, yang mengisi semua zona penglihatannya.

Gadis itu segera meluncurkan tangan ke kening pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, bergeming.

"Hmm," gumamnya, "Kau panas. Lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Yang diinspeksi terkekeh pelan, menahan jemari sang gadis dan menggaruk-garuk pipi yang tak gatal. "Ini mah biasa. Aku nggak demam kok. Cuma kurang tidur aja." Boboiboy nyengir, seolah sedang melontarkan lelucon garing yang harus ditertawakan.

Dari aksinya, malah berbuah kebalikan dari yang diingingkan. Gadis itu jelas tak menikmati candanya, memelototi, terlihat menimbang-nimbang perkataannya ragu. Bibir kecilnya tertungging ke bawah, memberengut.

"Bener nggak apa-apa?" lirih ia bertanya ulang, mengatup balik tangan pemuda bertopi tersebut.

"Iya, Yaya!" desahnya, manggut-manggut menyakinkan, melepaskan tangan yang ia sekap dan mulut terpulas menjadi senyum lelah. "Percaya, deh, sama aku."

Walau telah ditelaah, mata Yaya tetap berdelik curiga.

Boboiboy menghembuskan napas berat, mata dikucek sekali-kali.

Kedua siswa-siswi tersebut sedang terduduk manis di belakang sebuah meja kantin, berhadapan. Meja tersebut memang telah disepakati sebagai tempat tongkrongan mereka sedari dulu, semenjak mereka masuk SMA ini. Yaya yang memang biasa datang paling pertama, memutuskan untuk memulai bercakap-cakap ria dengan adanya Boboiboy yang muncul tak lama setelah dirinya, sembari menunggu kedatangan kawanan mereka yang lain.

Yaya tersadar, percakapannya sedari tadi hanya berpihak ke sebelah-tangan, mentok pada dirinya. Boboiboy cuma mendengarkan, menguap, manggut-manggut tak jelas, membuat sang gadis heran. Gelagatnya benar-benar seperti orang yang kekurangan Aqua, curiga Yaya.

"Ku antar ke UKS mau?" tawar Yaya lagi. "Kamu pucat banget, Boboiboy. Nggak mungkin itu hanya karna kurang tidur, kan, kan, kan?"

Mendengar kata 'UKS' dan karena memang anti tempat pengobatan, Boboiboy lekas menggeleng kuat, mengibaskan tangannya cepat ke samping kiri dan kanan. "Enggak usah, enggak usah! Suer Yaya, aku nggak papa! Nggak perlu ke UKS segala. Malu-maluin."

Gadis berkerudung _pink_ didepannya malah berdecak kesal, berkacak pinggang. "Kamu ini, darimananya yang ke UKS malu-maluin? Adanya kamu yang nyari penyakit! Aduh, mikirin kamu jadi puyeng nih! Mana ada tes matematika lagi hari ini!"

 _Loh? Kok jadi aku yang disalahin?_ Hello _! Lagi sakit nih!_ Yang laki di meja itu memutuskan untuk menyimpan protesnya bulat-bulat dalam hati, mengkatup mulut rapat-rapat. _Kalau dibuka bisa berabe nanti jadinya_ , umel benaknya, was-was.

Belum sempat atmosfernya jadi canggung, untunglah banyangan besar bergelagat menerjang masuk menyelimuti meja mereka. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu memunculkan batang hidungnya yang pesek itu juga, layaknya _Miss_ Kunti yang tak diundang.

"Halo, Sobat-Sobatku! Apa kabar, huh? Baik-baik, kan? Pastilah! Lagi pacaran nih, ye?" goda Gopa yang baru datang, merangkul bahu Boboiboy dan menghempaskan diri disebelahnya, nampan berisi makanan ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Boboiboy dan Yaya dengan lambungan kedua alis, kasak-kusuk tak jelas seraya menahan tawa.

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya, judes. "Halo buatmu juga, Gopal."

Belum sedetik kedatangan Gopal dicerna, sudah muncul Ying dari belakang, tangan merogoh permukaan meja, ngos-ngosan karna memang lari marathon dari sononya. " _Sorry_ aku telat! Pak Zola tadi nyuruh aku nemenin dia senam. Gila nggak tuh Bapak?"

Gopal tergelak, suaranya menggelegar ricuh. "Salah lo juga, Ying! Kenapa juga mau jadi Ketua Kelas?"

Raut wajah Ying lekas berubah keruh, menoleh bengis kearahnya.

"Diam lo, Gendut!" bentak Ying.

Dan mulailah adu mulut antara keduanya.

Boiboboy celingak-celinguk, tak menanggapi Perang Dunia ke-12.345 yang sedang terjadi disebelah gendang telinganya, sudah kebal. Ia malah memilih untuk menampiki keadaan sekitar, menerawang.

"Fang mana?" ujarnya, melirik kantin yang sudah dipenuhi para murid.

Pertanyaannya ini memang bisa dimaklumi. Fang, kan, biasanya selalu datang hampir bersamaan dengannya, bahkan meraka selalu kompok datang bersamaan. Curiga, Gopal tuduh Fang yang telah menguntit Boboiboy secara sembunyi-sembunyi, lekas saja si pemuda bersurai _purple_ itu menolak tuduhan itu mentah-mentah, ngamuk nggak jelas dengan pipi merona. Ah, Boboiboy meracau, kembali ke permasalahan awal: entah kenapa si Fang sekarang kecolongan tempat, dikalahkan Gopal yang notabenya selalu datang paling akhir. _Tumben amat_ , pikirnya, _kemana ngilangnya, sih, nih anak satu?_

"Eh? Kamu tadi nggak denger, Boboiboy? Kan Pak Zola sudah umumkan," jelas Yaya ambigu sambil meletakkan kotak makan bekal siangnya diatas meja, menaikan satu alis tipis.

"Ngumumin apa?" tanya pemuda paling mapan di meja itu lagi, mengernyitkan dahi. Boboiboy akui, ia sedang sembunyi-sembunyi tidur di jam pelajaran tadi. Jadi ia yang kelewatan informasi penting sudah bisa diramalkan jauh-jauh hari. _Loteng sialan_ , batinnya mengumpat.

Gopal lekas saja menyeruduk masuk bagai banteng kesurupan, ternyata sedari tadi menguping _toh_. Ying yang sedetik lalu cik-cok dengannya, kaprah dibuatnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, lekas Gopal serukan: "Fang masuk rumah sakit, Boboiboy!"

Jangrik berburnyi, semenit kemudian—"UAAPA?!"

Mata Boboiboy terbelalak. Fang? Fang yang sok kecakepan itu? Masuk rumah sakit? Yang benar saja!

Dihadapannya, Yaya mendengus, memegangi kupingnya yang berdenging. "Hush! Jangan lebay!"

Yang diceramahin cengengesan. " _Sorry_ , _sorry_ ," ucapnya, wajah dipelas sok suci. Namun ia lekas kembali ke laptop (?), pandangan mengedar dan berucap, dengan suara yang dibisikan supaya tidak mengganggu ekosistem kantin: "Gimana ceritanya Fang bisa masuk rumah sakit? Penyakitnya parah atau apa gitu?"

Ying memilih angkat bahu, akhirnya mengedorkan saraf dan mendudukan diri disamping Yaya, mencomot susu yang dibawa gadis berkerudung itu dengan restu yang punya.

"Entah," gadis berompi kuning itu tersela seraya menghirup susunya, "Katanya kecelakaan di rumah. Apa maksudnya tuh?"

Bagai sambaran geledek yang mengguncang, sumbang Gopal berkumandang: "Pasti dia ada masalah keluarga! Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga—eh, ralat! Maksud ku kekerasaan dalam hubungan abang-adek!"

Ketiga kawanannya melirik satu sama lain, keheranan tersirat di setiap pasang mata yang mereka temui.

"Jangan asal, deh, Gopal. Nanti jadi fitnah lo."

Setelah beberapa menit kesunyian terbenam di atas meja tersebut, akhirnya Yaya-lah yang menyahut, memutuskan untuk menepis jatuh racauan Gopal. Alis ditenunnya menjadi satu sembari menguyah roti lapis yang ada ditangannya, ekspresi bimbang.

Boboiboy dan Ying mengangguk setuju, berpikiran yang sama.

Gopal jelas tersinggung tidak dipercayai seperti itu, menghantam meja dengan bergebu-gebu, membuat beberapa sorotan murid lain melongo tertuju pada meja mereka.

"Bukan fitnah, kok!" seru pemuda berjaket hijau itu, "Aku ada buktinya lo. Mataku, mataku!"

Ying menghirup susunya nyaring, kecut. "Jangan ngawur kau Gopal, paling lo salah liat. Kayak biasa."

Pemuda gempal itu menggeleng mantap, tak menghiraukan nada sinis Ying. "Ndak! Kalau yang ini aku nyakin. Kalian ingat kan abangnya Fang? Yang perawakannya kayak serigala itu tuh."

Sambil menahan cekikikan, mereka semua manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

Tersenyum puas dimengerti, Gopal melanjutkan kisahnya, matanya kelewat berbinar menceritakan derita seseorang. "Kemarin aku liat waktu ngendap di gang Pak Senin Koboi, Fang digampar ama abangnya! PLAK! Hidungnya sampe berdarah lo! Ngeri!"

Mendengar efek suara gamparan, tatapan murid-murid lain mulai bertambah, mulai lalu-lalang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja mereka, bergosip ria tak diragukan lagi.

Boboiboy, _toh_ , meraba pipinya yang mulai memar memerah, terpaksa benar jadi mitra Gopal dalam sandiwaranya, mengumpat dalam hati sambil merutuki nasibnya.

 _Ngeri sih ngeri, tapi jangan diperagakan sama aku juga kali_ , isak batinnya.

Yaya dan Ying dilain pihak, sama-sama membekap mulut dengan tangan mereka, terhenyak: suara mereka tercekik ditenggorokan. Roti Yaya bahkan sempat terlepas dari genggaman sang gadis. Tak ambil pikir mereka, masak sih, Abang Fang bisa sekejam itu sama adiknya?

"Oi, Gendut! Nggak boong kan lo?!" Ying meremas kotak susunya keras-keras, menggertakan gigi menatap galak Gopal dengan iris abu-abunya.

Tahu betul Ying yang sudah kelewat _bad mood_ , Gopal lekas mengangkat kedua tangan, mengibarkan bendera putih tanda genjatan senjata.

"Aku bener liat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kok! Suer! Apa harus aku Sumpah Pramuka?" tawarnya, setengah bercanda.

Gadis berkucir dua itupun termenung, tak dihiraukan aksi gagal melucu Gopal, entah apa yang terlintas dipikirannya. Kotak susu yang sekarang abstrak bentuknya dengan perlahan ia lepas dan ia taruh di atas meja, tangannya malah bergerak memainkan ujung rok seragamnya yang selutut. Boboiboy saksikan dalam diam mulut Ying yang komat-kamit tak karuan, kacamatanya mengkilat gentar: sedang merutuki siapa dia?

Tepukan tangan dari Yaya membuyarkan firasat buruk Boboiboy, terlihat gadis berkerudung itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

—KEARAHNYA.

Lekas keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Boboiboy jengah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk Fang setelah pulang dari sekolah nanti? Kita jalan kaki ke sana gimana?" Yaya cepat berusul, kedua tangan masih diampikannya didepan dada, posenya memohon.

—Walau matanya masih bisu tertancap pada pemuda didepannya.

 _Oalaa_ , sadarkah kau Yaya akan keberadaan Ying dan Gopal yang masih satu meja bersama kau? Kenapa cuma Boboiboy saja yang sedari tadi kau soroti, yang jadi tujuan akhir kedua manik kopi itu? Sebenarnya mau apa kau dengannya? Dengan 'kita' apa maksudnya berduaan saja? _Ya Tuhan, inikah kesempatan hamba?!_ hati Boboiboy berseru.

Tapi sayang, Boboiboy harus menolak rejeki nomplok ini.

"Maaf Yaya, kalau hari ini aku nggak bisa. Soalnya aku masih dihukum Kek Aba. Aku nggak dibolehin keluar rumah selama seminggu. Maaf banget, ya."

Binar dimata Yaya seolah meredup. Apa imajinasi Boboiboy saja, ya?

"Oh, gitu, ya?" singkat sang gadis berkomentar, kaku. "Nggak papa, kok. Nanti kami bilang sama Fang kamu ngirim salam. Gimana teman-teman, hari ini bisa kan jenguk Fang?"

Ying mengangguk cepat, antusiasme dipertunjukan kepada dunia, kucirnya juga ikutan berayun bersamanya. "Bisa! Bisa banget! Kita pake motorku, yah, Yaya?"

Kening Gopal berkerut bingung. "Emang betiga boleh naik motor?"

"Hah? Siapa juga yang undang lo. Ge-er!" timpal Ying, ekspresinya ogah-ogahan.

"Alamak! Jangan begitu dong, Ying!" disini Gopal duduk bersimpu didepan Ying, memegangi kaki sang gadis dan menengadah, tak peduli dia dengan banyaknya tatapan penuh tanda tanya murid-murid disekitar—peresetan harga diri! "Ayolah, Ying. Dimana rasa empatimu padaku?! Nggak kasihan kah kau sama aku yang ditinggal? Sendirian?! Kan aku juga mau jenguk Sobatku yang garang itu! Lagian aku ngutang lo sama dia. Bolehnya ikut, ya, Ying? Pliissss!"

Ying mendengus sebal, menginjakkan kaki menjauhkannya dari gapaian Gopal, lekas membuang muka.

"Nggak boleh, ya, nggak boleh! Titik! Nggak pake koma-komaan!"

"Hueeee!" Gopal merengek sejadi-jadinya, "Ying kejam! Sekejam ibu tiri!"

Gertakan gigi Ying terdengar teramat nyaring, mata berkilat ngeri. "Enak aja! Siapa yang ibu tiri lo, Gendut?!"

Dan meletuslah Perang Dunia ke-12.346.

Boboiboy menghela napas berat. _Ya Tuhan, kapankah hamba temui kawan yang normal?_

* * *

"Sampai jumpa, Boboiboy!"

"Banyakin tidur ya, Boboiboy."

"Ingat, Boboiboy. Besok kita lanjutin main _Papa Zola 10: Kemunculan Raksasa Tidur_! Gantian, di rumah lo sekarang! Terus kita—woi, Ying! Aku belum seleseeeeee...!"

Melajulah Ying diatas kendaraannya. Ngebut. Pastilah sudah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas setempat. Apalagi karena mereka berkendara bertiga. Kasihan Yaya harus rela digempit duduk ditengah-tengah Ying dan Gopal, tubuh mungilnya dibekap Gopal yang duduk dibelakangnya. _Dasar, Gempal. Nggak tau diri amat._

Boboiboy menyipitkan mata, sekarang berdiri mematung didepan gerbang sekolah, melambaikan tangan hampa mengantarkan kepergian rombongan tak ideal itu dengan tatapan ingin.

Menyaksikan bisu gempul asap Vespa kuning Ying yang mulai tak terlihat, ia lalu menggelengkan kepala, berdecak kagum akan keberanian kawanannya. Mana berani ia mencontoh kelakuan Ying: membawa dua penumpang sekaligus dibelakangnya (yang satu _overweight_ pula). Mereka bertiga juga tidak pakai helm. Terus dengan posisi si Pengendara yang dibawah umur dan tak memiliki SIM... sungguh, sebuah resep untuk bencana! Jangan ditirunya adek-adek! Pemuda bertopi itu berdoa dengan sangat didalam hatinya, moga-moga saja teman-temannya yang kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan itu tidak ditilang polisi ditengah perjalanan nanti.

Selesai mendoakan keselamatan para Trio Jabrik, Boboiboy lirik arlojinya, walaupun tak perlu. Langit nan oranye telah membuktikan kecurigaannya.

 _Waduh, Kek Aba pasti udah nungguin diruman nih. Gawat, gawat!_ Ia mengumpat selajur berlari, menjauhi kompleks sekolah secepat yang ia bisa. Tak sekalipun ia menyadari akan sepasang biru safir yang memandang punggungnya lekat-lekat, bersembunyi dari penglihatan kerumunan murid diatas pepohonan.

 _Aneh_ , pikirnya, _benar-benar aneh!_

Jemari makhluk itu pergi menopang dagunya, tertegun sepertinya, mulutnya manyum tak tentu arah. Masih ia sorotkan pandangannya kepada pemuda ber- _hoodie_ jingga yang tersengal-sengal menancap gas—berlari elok ke gang-gang sempit menuju rumahnya.

Lalu ia menyeringai, membulatkan keputusan.

 _Ikutin lagi, ah~_

Bersama hembusan angin, makhluk itu hilang dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Karna pasal Undang-Undang yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengakui apa yang bukan hak milik kita, terpaksa ane bilang kalau Boboiboy bukanlah milik ane. Mau sih ngaku, tapi, daripada dipenjara nanti, gimana bisa nulis cerita nggak bermutu coba? #plak.**

 **A/N: Wow...! Nggak nyangka ane, 11 _review_! Makasih, makasih banyak! Setiap saran dan kritik sungguh sangat ane hargai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih akan masukannya! Juga makasih buat sambutan kedatangan ane, berbunga-bunga hati ane ngebacanya, ehehe.**

 **Ane juga pengen bilang terima kasih kepada: S'hana Zi'ah, Zahra-chan610, ayunf3, kaitro:desu ( _sorry_ , Dek, kalo pake titik nama Adek bisa ngilang, jadi kepaksa ane ganti) dan ayunf3 yang telah mem- _follow_ dan juga  IntonPutri Ice Diamond, Queen of Lavender, kaitro:desu, dan ayunf3 yang memfavorit (terutama ayunf3 dan kaitro:desu, makasih banget sudah mau nge- _double_ fav dan _follow_ , ya!).**

 **Dan sekarang ( _drum roll, please!_ ), sesi balas _review_ ~**

 **Guest 1: Makasih, ya, ente udah jadi reviewer pertama ane buat fic ini. Tahniah! Dan menurut ente ini BoYa apa kagak? _Hint hint_ -nya pasti jelas dong~ Tenang, Adek Guest, tenang! Ane _up-to-date_ , kok! Ane udah nonton sampe episode akhir, tinggal nunggu _Galaxy_ dan rencananya ane mau beli Boboiboy the Movie DVD. (Waduh, ketahuan fanaticnya, ya, ane?).**

 **Sjh: _Thank you_ , Dek Sjh~ _Pair_ -nya udah keliatan batang hidungnya kan? Suka kagak? Moga suka, deh~**

 **Vanilla Blue12: Halo juga, Dek Vanilla! Makasih sambutannya, ya~ Dan pasti betah dong, orang anenya udah terobsesi gitu, dan fanfic disini juga keren-keren, wkwkwk. Oh ya? Bisa merinding? Hiks, ane terharuuuu...! *linang air mata Taufan—eh, buaya* Pertanyaan apa yang ada di loteng nggak bisa ane jawab, harus baca terus, yah~ Ane kelas berapa? RA-HA-SI-A. Wkwkwk, ane masih remaja kok, _no worry_! Dan jelas dong berlanjut! Ahaha, thank you buat sarannya~ Ane juga OTP-nya BoYa *ngedip-ngedip mata gaje***

 **Zahra-chan610: _Thank you so much_ buat _follow_ ya, Dek Zahra! Dan ane ngerti, banyaknya BL dan Yaoi emang bisa bikin gerah, tapi tolong ditolerir, ya? Jangan sampe bikin orang yang suka gituan sakit hati, oke? Kan, kita disini buat senang-senang dan berbagi cerita, jadi dilewatin aja kalau ada cerita yang ada unsur yang nggak disuka. Sekali lagi makasih, ya, Dek! Maaf jadi kayak ceramahin, ehehe, bukan bermaksud mencaci kok, Dek.**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond: Aduh, ane bingung, ane harus panggil Eneng apa? Neng Inton, Neng Putri, Neng Ice, atau Neng Diamond? Semuanya bagus-bagus sihhh, wkwkwk. Hmm, jujur, harem!Yaya sangat menggugah selera ane. Kita liat nanti, ya~**

 **Guest 2: _Your wish has been granted_ ;).**

 **cutemuslimah: Waduh! Nggak nyangka ane, ane kedapetan kakak-adek lucu! Halo untuk kalian berdua~ Makasih, ya, buat ucapan selamat datangnya. Ahaha, tenang Dek, Yaoi dan Incest kalah vote, jadi nggak bakal ada deh. Berpuji syukurlah wahai kakak-adek imut, karna doa kalian telah terdengar! *geledek tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang ane* Iyeee, ane bakal keep writing! Ganbatte! *asap keluar dari lubang hidung***

 **blackcorrals: Dek Corra nggak plin-plan kok! Kalo ane, nah itu baru namanya kelewat kumat #plak. Kalo soal Ochobot, tenang Dek, misteri Ochobot akan segera terbongkar, terbongkar setajam SILET! #plak Sabar tunggu, yee? Teori Adek bagus kok, jempol deh, tapi kalo salah jangan nangis, ya? *gile kejam banget ane* Makasih buat _review_ -nya, Dek! _Bye-bye_! Balik lagi!**

 **ayunf3: Ah! _Thank you_ , _thank you_ , _thank you soooo much for the fav and follow_! _Double_ pula! Makasih, ya, Dek~ Dan iya, Boboiboy apes punya Atok yang otaknya udah lelet, wkwkwk. Ehehe, semua pertanyaan bakal terjawab kok, jadi tetap tinggal dan tetap baca, ya? Sekali lagi, makasih, Dek!**

 **Ililara: Nggak papa kok, Dek. Udah dibaca aja cerita butut ane udah seneng kok! Tetap baca, ya? ;).**

 **Askar's Skana: Dek Askar ini lupa, ya? Kan ada Fang dan abangnya si Kaizo! Incest yang bergairah nggak tuh? Kelewat ngelantur kalo ane nge- _pair_ Boboiboy ama Kek Aba, tapi... jadi _crack-fic_ bagus juga tuh, ya... #plak. Wkwkwk, _just kidding, just kidding_ ~ _Fic_ ini yang pertama di fandom ini, ane biasa loncat-loncat fandom sih, ahaha. Halilintar? Genderuwo? Astaga naga! Bagaimana ente bisa tau?! #plak. Kalo penasaran, tolong baca terus, ya? ;).**

 **Dan sekian dari ane, nih _Author Note_ udah kepanjangan, ehehe. Mohon maafnya bila ada typo atau kesalahan apapun dan bila ane ada menyinggung perasaan. Maklumlah, namanya juga manusia, wkwkwk.**

 **Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!**


	3. Mutiara Terselubung

**II: Mutiara Terselubung**

* * *

 _Ini ide buruk. Buruk seburuk telor busuk._

Boboiboy menalan ludah nyaring, pangling bahwa benaknya sedang merajut pantun garing tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Mematung menatap bulat-bulat pintu loteng dihadapannya dengan ngeri, ia rasakan jantung yang memompa ekstrem terlalu berlebihan layaknya siswi SMP ingusan yang sedang kepincut cinta monyet. Perutnya membelit dan Boboiboy ingin sekali memuntahkan biskuit Yaya untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Sesungguhnya Boboiboy takut, teramat takut kembali ke sini, ke loteng yang sukses membuatnya trauma seumur hidup. Namun apa daya, apa bagusnya coba meringkut seperti ayam saat ia tahu sang sobat telah terperangkap dalam pelukan orang sinting yang secara kurang ajar tinggal di lotengnya tanpa restu sang pemilik? Cih, beraninya! Sungguh, ia harus mengambil tindakan!

Lagi pula...

 _Hiks_ , Boboiboy ingat terisak pelik sewaktu ia menyadari keabsenan kawannya itu. _Tenangkan dirimu Ochobot! Akan ku tikam makhluk nista yang berani mengambilmu dariku! Pertama bakal ku tonjok dia, terus bagian itunya harus ditendang, dan lalu aku dorong dia keluar jendela, moga masih ada tuh pagar besi berkarat di pekarangan dan—hah? Oh, iya! Kok bisa lupa, yah? Mana ya Kek Aba ninggalin korek api?_

Dan begitulah cara Boboiboy menghabiskan malam minggunya. Bukannya tidur, eh dia malah mengemasi barang-barang dan berkusuk ria berniat membunuh sesama manusia. Otaknya kelewat miring dengan hilangnya Ochobot dari kamarnya, membuatnya OOC. Karena itu ia curiga, curiga bahwa makhluk nista di loteng telah menculik Ochobotnya dan Boboiboy jelas akan tumpang tindih menyelamatkannya! Peresetan kalau dia kurang tidur dan peresetan juga kalau lawannya ini kemungkinan besar adalah hantu!

Terang saja, misinya ini teramat mulia! Dia _superhero_ (kesiangan), _dammit!_

 _Heh, tak ada Konon—anu, maksudku Kek Aba yang bakal menghentikanku menyerang Negara Api sekarang!_ cekikikan setan, Boboiboy keluarkan sebuah geretan dari kantong saku baju tidurnya, membenarkan ransel berisi senjata yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki seorang _Yandere Psychopath_ yang terseling dipundaknya, menatap girang gertakan api kecil yang mencuat darinya.

Boboiboy mendengus mantap. _Yosh! Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap!_

Spongebob telah ditirukan dan kunci serap yang lagi ia curi dari Kek Aba yang tengah berada di luar kota sekarang siap ditangan—Boboiboy putar kenop pintu pelan, mendorongnya pasti beserta decitan menusuk tak mengenakkan, deja vu dengan susah payah ia hiraukan.

Boboiboy melongokkan kepala ke dalam loteng, mendelik curiga.

 _Sunyi_ , pikirnya, _apa dia sudah pergi?_

Walau ada secuil jiwa seorang _psycho_ dalam dirinya, Boboiboy tetaplah anak baik nan alim, sering berdoa dan sering sholat. Bila si doi pembuat gundah hatinya hilang, tumpah darah dan pembumihangusan jelas bisa dielakkan. Boboiboy juga masih ragu ia bisa menjalankan pembunuhan tanpa Fang (?).

 _Duh, kenapa sih Fang lo harus masuk rumah sakit sekarang?_

Lima menit telah berlalu namun Boboiboy tetap kekeh berposisi condong diambang pintu, membiarkan cahaya rembulan yang menyempil dari daun jendela loteng dan pendar lampu sorong dekat tangga menumpahkan sedikit penerangan pada ruangan yang lama ditinggalkan tak terutus tersebut.

Boboiboy amati kamar bekas miliknya dengan seksama. Anehnya, ia dapati bahwa semuanya masih sama dengan yang semalam, kamarnya tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Kerlap-kerlip redup stiker bintang-bintang masih setia tertempel di langit-langit loteng, tempat tidur untuk satu tetap merapat dipojokan tanpa adanya cacat pada seprei jingga ataupun ada unyakan pada selimut, dan meja belajar kayu yang terletak di bawah jendela masih giat memajangkan piala-piala prestasinya sewaktu ia SD. Sama persis kala ia tinggalkan dulu.

Benak Boboiboy berpacu cepat. _Nggak mungkin! K-kenapa? Dia ada disini kan? Dia tidur tanpa izin disini kan? Kenapa... kenapa nggak ada yang berubah?! Atau jangan-jangan..._

 _BLAM!_ Pintu dibanting kencang tak sekira.

Boboiboy lagi menelan ludah.

Bagaikan roda kehidupan, kejadian kemarin kembali terulang lagi.

Boboiboy yang minim kesadaran karena kurang tidur, akhirnya tak berkutik memakan batunya. Ia ceroboh, mengayunkan kaki masuk tanpa seperintah otaknya, seperi disihir karena kuatnya kekuatan nostalgia yang dilempar kamarnya ini kearahnya.

Nostalgia... apa benar karena nostalgia?

Yang jelas Boboiboy telah masuk ke tanah singa yang lapar. Belum sempat ia tersadar akan kesalahan besarnya ini, ia sudah disergap dari belakang, secepat kilat dan dibekap kuku-kuku tajam. Cahaya yang senada dengan darah mengalir memenuhi sudut pandangnya, mengisyaratkan takdir pilu seorang pemuda penyuka jingga yang berakhir muda.

Ia tercekat, mendapati diri dalam keadaan yang mirip seperti semalam. Kalau kemarin ia diduduki diperut, sekarang bawah pundaknya lah yang menjadi korban. Makhluk itu menghinggapi tubunya layaknya singgasana. Menyebalkan sekali. Di sudut matanya terlihat ransel yang adalah satu-satunya tiket akan keselamatannya terbang pulang tergelintir menjauh ke dekat ranjang lamanya, dipojokan jauh dari jangkauan tangan seorang anak SMA.

Boboiboy mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

Sesuatu yang panas dan berbau macam udara dihari hujan disodokkan keras ke belakang lehernya. Pemuda berbaju khas oranye itu cepat membisu, menghentikan laju motor mulutnya, nelangsa.

"Kau kembali," suara itu terdengar tak terkejut, puaspun tidak karena berhasil membaca buruannya. Datar. Makhluk itu jelas hanya membuat sebuah pernyataan.

Pernyataan yang sangat Boboiboy sesali saat ini.

"Sekarang maukah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" mulainya lagi gigih, jemari bermain dengan kerah baju pemuda yang telah dia taklukkan. "Kenapa kesini? Adakah hubungannya denganku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Terus apa kau dan si Keriput diutus untuk membunuhku?"

Makhluk itu terus saja menyerocos, membebani Boboiboy dengan serodokan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang membebani. Ingin Boboiboy mengaku, mengatakan 'Ya' pada semua pertanyaan itu karena memang benar adanya. Boboiboy datang dengan niat membunuh karena boneka kesanyangannya telah diculik, dan makhluk ini adalah tersangka utamanya. Bukannya Jessica. Buktinya bisa dilihat dari ransel yang terjelungkup tak berguna di pojokan loteng bersama bola sepak bekasnya.

Dan siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'si Keriput'? Apakah Kek Aba? Hanya beliau sajalah yang keriput dikediaman ini (kalau Boboiboy tak mungkin layau). Apa Kek Aba selama ini tahu tentang keberadaan makhluk aneh ini? Kalau begitu, kenapa tak pernah mengungkit-ngungkit hal ini pada Boboiboy?

Setelah itu, Boboiboy terpukul tersadar akan sesuatu.

 _Lah, tunggu sebentar, karna anjing inikah aku ditendang keluar dari kamarku sendiri?!_

"Hei!" murka Boboiboy memekik, meronta dari pegangan penyerang brengsek yang melumpuhkannya dengan enteng dan mengayunkan kaki tangan histeris seraya merengek. "Lepasakan aku, wahai durjana! Kau kotor, kotor, kotor! Aku ingin Ochobot! Bukan kau! Ochobooot!"

Boboiboy terisak menyedihkan, berurai air mata bombay dan sesenggukan.

Penyerangnya cengo ditempat.

Aiya, beginikah kelakuan seorang anak SMA yang patut dicontoh?

Kalau saja Boboiboy menoleh, wajah gundahnya pasti berubah menjadi gelak tawa nan mengocok perut bila saja ia menyaksikan tampang gelagapan makhluk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dingin dan kejam tersebut, dia benar-benar kaprah dibuat si bocah. Jelas saja makhluk itu akan terkejut, dia tak menduga bahwa pemuda yang ia sekap akan menangis layaknya toa.

Jujur, makhluk yang mengambil wujud seorang pemuda semampai bersurai hitam legam yang mengenakan jaket gaya hitam bercorak merah dan bertopi itu sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan sesama spesies sepertinya, apalagi manusia cengeng nan ada di bawahnya ini. Hidung dia keryitkan heran, bibir berkedut menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya dia perbuat sekarang.

Mempertimbangkan sejenak, dia putuskan untuk melepaskan lelaki muda yang gelagatnya bagai anak TK itu, beranjak dari pundak si bocah dan berjalan membelakanginya menuju jendela, dengan _cool_ membenamkan kedua tangan di saku celena _training_ bermotif petir menyambar merah yang ia pakai.

Makhluk itu membuka mulut, namun bukan suaranya lah yang keluar.

"Boboiboy! Bos Boboiboy! Bos aku disini! Disini, Bos!"

Bocah itu— _jadi Boboiboy namanya,_ dia membatin—tersentak dan menoleh sana-sini mencari sumber suara cempreng statis yang jelas bukan berasal dari makhluk sok _cool_ di depannya. Ia meloncat, menapakkan kaki dan mengokohkan badan tegak dan kembali celingak-celinguk mencari ke sekitar.

Dan ia sumringah saat menemukannya.

"Ochobot!"

Makhluk itu menyaksikan kecut saat Boboiboy bergegas menuju rak lemari buku yang berhadapan menyeberangi tempat tidur. Terdapat dibarisan ketiga rak tersebut, ada sebuah boneka kuning bulat lucu dengan bentuk mata macam teropong, lengannya nan berbuku-buku seperti selang panjang menjuntai ke bawah melebihi besar badannya yang gempal bulat itu. Makhluk itu juga dapati dikepalanya ada sepasang ekor mencuat, disisi kiri dan kanan. Entah maksudnya telinga atau tanduk.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya, memperhatikan boneka itu dengan seksama. _Lebih mirip sayap. Apa dia bisa terbang?_

Dan benar apa yang diduga makhluk itu, secara tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, sang boneka memacu mengapung dari tempatnya yang terkapar dirak sedetik tadi, segera membidik dada tuannya tepat ditengah. Makhluk serba hitam itu kerjapkan mata merahnya beberapa kali, menganga heran tak percaya.

"Bos Boboiboy!" pekik boneka itu lagi bahagia, sangat riang sampai-sampai makhluk berwujud pemuda itu bisa menambah linang air mata bombay milik tuannya kepadanya.

Boboiboy juga lekas membekap bonekanya itu sama girangnya, memeluknya didada dan mengelusnya seperti makhluk berbulu garang yang manusia-manusia keriputan biasanya punya.

"Oh, Ochobot! Aku rindu Ochobot! Hu hu hu...!"

Ochobot menengadahkan kepala, mata teropong terkatup setengah. "Aku juga rindu Bos! Hu hu...!"

Merasa dihiraukan, atau kata kotak bercahaya yang dia sering pergoki para tetangga tonton—dikacangi, makhluk itu berdehem keras, meracau suasana haru reuni boneka dan sang tuan, membuat mereka melongo sebal ke arah makhluk yang tak tahu adab-biadab itu.

"Ehm," mata merah meredup karena bingung, mengangkat jari pelan ke arah si boneka kuning. "Kau tentu tahu bonekamu itu hidup..., kan?"

Boboiboy menatapnya seolah dia gila. "Hidup? Apa maksudmu? Dia ini boneka, mana mungkin hi—ah, Ochobot!"

"Kau...!" Ochobot dengan geram melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang tuan, melayang membabi buta tepat ke muka makhluk yang terkesiap akan dirinya, mata teropong menyambung membentuk huruf 'V'.

"O-Ochobot! K-kok bergerek sendiri si-... huh?"

Seketika saja, boneka itu bersinar.

—Dan sedetik kemudian, ditempatnya, ia digantikan oleh seorang pemuda pucat yang mengenakan pakaian ala orang Eskimo—jaket silver panjang mencapai lutut, yang _hoodie_ -nya dinaikan kekepala. Lidah topi yang ia kenakan membanyangi muka, menutupi sekilas dan celana juga sepatu dihiasi bunga-bunga salju. Keping mata makhluk yang dulunya boneka itu secemerlang mutiara. Mutiara yang gelap dan murka.

"Kau telah mengganggu Bos-ku!" ucap pemuda itu menggebu, mengambil pose. "Dan karna itu, dengan kekuatan es batu, aku akan menghukummu!"

Kalau saja Boboiboy dan makhluk merah itu tidak terperangah akan kemunculan tak terduga si orang ketiga (yang sibuk mengintimidasi dengan pose Sailor Moon), mereka pasti bisa mendengar gelak tawa cincau milik manik safir yang bersembunyi kasat mata terduduk manyum menonton dengan berondong jagung di jendela

 _Ya Tuhan_ , Boboiboy serukan dalam hati, dagu terjatuh beberapa senti ke lantai. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di loteng sialan ini?!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Ane menjujung tinggi Pancasila, berarti ane harus tau apa itu arti kerja keras, dan karna itu, ane akui, Boboiboy bukan hak ane, tapi milik Animonsta Studio, yang jelas kerja lebih keras daripada ane #jaelahapahubungannyacoba?**

 **A/N: Sebelum ane cepika-cepiki berterima kasih sana-sani (karna ane sumpah, semua dukungan dan cinta yang diberikan pada fanfic ini sungguh membuat hati ane meledak (?) dan jujur sangat ane hargai), ada yang ane pengen tanyain nih sama ente-ente semua: apa kagak ada yang peduli ama Fang nih? Ane baca _reviews_ -nya tapi kagak ada tuh yang nyempil nanya gimana keadaan Fang. Dia digampar abangnya lho, si Kaizo serigala itu lho, sampe berdarah masuk rumah sakit gitu lho. Terus, tak pedulikah dikau akan dirinya yang tertindas?! #plaklebay.**

 **Dan ane mau tanya lagi nih, apa alurnya kecepetan, ya? Ane pengen cepetin karna _action_ -nya belom bisa nongol-nongol juga kalo pada adem-anyem kayak gini, tapi kalo kecepetan jadi jelek juganya. Jadi ane harus gimana nih, dilambetin atau lajunya segini aja dulu? Tolong bantu ane, ya, di- _review_?**

 **Oke, sekarang, sesi terima kasih ane pada guru ane—eh, ralat, pada Readers ane semua! Pertama-tama, makasih banyak untuk Boboiboy Yaya (ane suka nih _username_ * _lenny face_ *), Furika Arisa-San, IceCandy03, Khairul487, Kuroooo, Rampaging Snow, dan chandrazzira yang telah memfavorit, banyak peluk dan cium buat Adek-Adek semua! Dan untuk follows, makasih Adek: Boboiboy Yaya (apa ane udah bilang ane suka nih _username?_ * _lenny face intensify_ *), Furika Arisa-San, IceCandy03, Khairul487, Rampaging Snow, RikkaKochi, Sabtiasalsa12, dan Sharen971. Para _followers_ dapat biskuit Yaya, horeee, _we did it!_ #plak.**

 **Terlalu kejam, yah? Oke, oke, biskuit ini bukan buatan Yaya kok, tapi buatan ane. Ane persilahkan ente-ente untuk menjadi juri! Silahkan putuskan siapa biskuit yang paling najis tralala dinampan ini!**

 **Dan, yosh! Karna ane udah selese cepika-cepiki... yup, yang ditunggu-tunggu: sesi balas reviews!**

 **cutemuslimah: Makasih, ya, Kakak-Adek lucu ini mau terus nge- _review fic_ gaje ane! Makasih! ( _Review_ di _Dusta_ ) Dan tak apalah Dek, kan semuanya punya kehidupan masing-masing dibalik komputer (hiks, kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?! #plak). Hah, apa Lil' Bro? Kalian masih SM-apa? *liat Lil' Bro telah dibekap kakaknya yang keringatan badai* Jaelah Dek, napa disensor! Cuih, tinggal sedikit lagi...! Dan Lil' Bro, ente ama Kakak ente itu imuuut! Percaya deh ama Mbak de! *ciut waktu ngeliat golok* Waduh, anu, ehm, Lil' Bro keren! Sekeren Justin Bibir! #jaelahmemperburuksuasanaane. Ane doain supaya cutemuslimah sehat wal'afiat selalu dan tak ditikam Adek ente yang kawai-kawai itu~ *kelemparan golok***

 **Ililara: Makasih Dek Ililara! Nanti panjangin _review_ -nya, ya~ #jaelahadamaunyanihanak. Nggak kok Dek, ane bercanda! Adek nge- _review_ satu kata aja ane sudah sujud syukur tujuh turunan (?). Moga bisa ngeliat _review_ Adek di _chapter_ selanjutnya!**

 **RikkaKochi: Maaf, ya, Dek Rikka, ane belum sempat ngecek _fanfics_ Adek terus dari kemaren-kemaren. Insya Allah ane cek kok! Pasti! Dek, biar Mbak Dilly beri tau nih ye, jangan terlalu banyak ngeles Dek, nanti jodohmu juga ngikutan ngeles darimu entah kemana, Dek! #jaelahngeracauane. Makasih, ya, Adek udah mau nge- _review! Chapter_ satu dilewatin tapi masih ada yang ketiga untuk di- _comment_ 'nin! #modusane. _Bye-bye!_ Dan yosh! Ane akan _keep writing_ terus! _No worry~_**

 **VanillaBlue12: Selamat datang kembali Dek Vanilla! Hah? Tentu dong! Jelas lah Adek harus ngakak! Tapi Ying tetap harus segera ditilang lho Dek, untuk kebaikan dan keselematan bangsa dan negara (?). Terus, jangan ditiru kelakuan pemuda-pemudi sinting ini, ya, Dek~ Oke! Ane akan terus berpacu dengan _keyboard_ ane! _Keep review_ juga, ya, Dek? Dan ane akan _keep writing_ juga! #biasa,modus.**

 **blackcorrals: Si siluet biru balik lagi lho, Dek Corra! Seneng nggak Adek? Senanglah, pasti seneng~ #plak. Duh, duh, duh, ane bingung. Ane kepengin tuh anti-baper limited edition, tapi kok ane malah diancam gini! Hu hu! Ampun Dek Corra, ampuuun! Ane pengen ngeliat _review_ Dek Corra lagi di next chapter, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Abang-Abang garang sekampung, ya, Dek? Ane akuuut~ #jaelahsoktertindas.**

 **N Rani kudo: Nih cerita satu bukan BL kok, Dek Rani! Tenang! _Romance_ -nya pada _straight_ semua, jadi tetap baca, ya~**

 **ayunf3: Halo kembali Dek Ayun! Iya nih Dek, ane terlalu menistakan Yaya kali ini. Tapi biarlah Dek, ini ganjaran Yaya karna telah membuat biskuit radio aktif yang melelehkan dunia sekitar (?). Makasih, ya, Adek udah mau ngedukung ane yang hijau macam Adudu ini! Terus baca dan ane akan _keep writing!_**

 **Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati: Wiiih, OTP Dek Anna Halilintar ama Ying terus Fang ama Yaya? Ane nge- _applause_ Adek nih sekarang, soalnya Dek Anna anti _mainstream!_ Tahniah! Tapi sayang, malah ane yang kelewat _mainstream_ nge-OTP BoYa... hiks. Dan alur ane kecepetan?! Aduh, gaswat, gaswat! Gimana nih, ane gaswat darurat kode merah linglung berputar baling-baling bambu! (?). Nanti coba baca chapter selanjutnya, yah, Dek. Liat kalo alur ane ngelambat atau malah lebih cepat. _Bye-bye_ , Dek Anna!**

 **IceCandy03: Chapter yang satu ini khusus buat Adek Candy, deh~ Dan tentu! Ane bakal nyelongos maju seperti kereta api uap! (uhuk, yang perlu bahan bakar _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_ , uhuk).**

 **Zahra-chan610: Dek Zahra kembali lagi! Horeee! Dan humor ane bagus? Adek jujur? Bener nih humor ane nggak garing macam kacang? Nggak membual kan Dek buat ngeyenengin hati ane?! Kalo Dek Zahra jujur... _tank kiyou~_ *kedip-kedip mata gaje karna emang kelilipan* Nggak kok, Dek! Semuanya pada _straight!_ Tenang aja~ _Keep reading_ dan ane bakal _keep_ lanjutin! #plaknggaknyambung.**

 **Rampaging Snow: Emang Dek Snow, di fic ini nggak yang warasnya, pada kekurangan obat semua #plak. Ane nggak bisa jawab tapi tetap baca terus, ya, Dek Snow! Moga jumpa di _next chapter~_**

 **Guest: Dek Guest, _your wish has been granted~_ ;). (Lah? Perasaan ane pernah deh ngebalas _review_ pake kata-kata ini... #plak).**

 **Khairul487: Halo-halo Dek Khairul! Makasih telah me- _review_ sana-sini di _fic-fic_ ane! Makasih buaaanget! Yah, nggak papalah Dek, nggak perlu minta maaf segala~ Dan selamat hari kemerdekaan buatmu juga, Dek! #plaktelat. Moga bisa ketemu Adek lagi di _next chapter!_**

 **Phew, ane cape. Tapi seneng. Kelewat seneng malah sampe jingkrak-jingkrak loncat nggak jelas di atas kasur (ane kena marah, habisnya masih tinggal ama ortu, hiks). Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah me- _review_ , _fav_ , dan _follow_. Para _Silent Readers_ juga, terima kasih banyak, ya~ Tapi jangan _silent_ terus dong, ane pengen tahu ente-ente pada yang mau dan suka baca _fic_ butut ane.**

 ** _Until next time~_**

 **-DillyTheWombat**

 **(PS: Panggil ane Mbak Dilly, yah, Dek~ Biar kerasa sebetapa tuanya ane, hu hu hu... #plak).**

 **(PPS: Juga baca _fic_ ane yang lain, yaitu _Dusta_ dan _Memilah Nasib_** **, yeee? #promosimadesu).**

 **(PPPS: Udah kok PS-nya, ane insyaf #plak).**

 **Akhir kata: ja ne!**


	4. Binar Safir nan Redup

**III: Binar Safir nan Redup**

* * *

Boboiboy merasa dirinya telah diteleportasi ke sebuah anime.

—Dipertengahan pertarungan dua ninja berkekuatan Super Saiyan.

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu kicep seketika, sedari tadi mematung namun segera sadar akan nasibnya bila lama-lama merenung dan membawa takdir mirisnya ini ke pengadilan. Boboiboy lekas membuang pemikiran akan jaksa, kuasa hukum, dan Pembela bernama belakang Wright; berinisiatif menyeret kakinya mundur mendekati ambang pintu: jelas ingin kabur menyelamatkan kehidupan pujangga yang terlalu singkat ini.

Tebuai penasaran seorang kucing, Boboiboy tengok pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi meledak dengan skala bom nuklir di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima. Masih diseret-seretnya kedua kakinya, bergegas tapi juga pelan dalam persiapannya mengambil langkah seribu, takut akan kekisruhan yang urung untuk ia bendungi.

Sungguh, aura-aura mencekam nan mencuat membalut kedua insan yang berjarak hanya dua meter darinya itu tak bisa ia tandingi. Mereka menatap satu sama lain rendah; keduanya sama-sama kuat, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tak mau kalah. Dan parahnya, yang tidak Boboiboy ketahui, mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan lebih, sebuah anugerah yang mustahil ia lumat dengan kalimat sahaja.

Alhasil, merundingkan ke tidak adilan dunia layaknya jones sejati, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk membahana berupaya menuju tiket perjalanan pulang ke kamarnya nan akrab dan aman, menjauhi Perang Dunia yang tentu tingkat dewa memakan bulat-bulat pertengkaran anak kucing Ying dan Gopal.

Tetapi, sebelum itu...

Boboiboy lirik diam-diam pemuda yang dulu berwujud boneka favoritnya itu, melihat raut wajahnya yang keruh berdiri dengan kedua tangan diregangkan, berniat menutupi sosok Boboiboy yang adalah tuan baginya dari makhluk berbahaya pembawa malapetaka yang terpampang berposisi cembung rileks, sok _cool_ dengan membenamkan tangan ke saku celana dihadapan mereka berdua.

 _"Kau telah menyakiti Bos-ku! Karena itu, dengan kekuatan es batu, aku akan menghukummu!"_

Bagaimana bisa Boboiboy tak menyadari kehadirannya sedari dulu?!

Ingin Boboiboy menjedotkan kepalanya ke struktur terpadat didekatnya karena kebodohan yang teramat sangat ini. Namun, kayaknya ini bukan saat yang tepat deh...

"Heh, beraninya. Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Lancang sekali. Tak tahukah engkau tengah berbicara dengan siapa, huh?"

Boboiboy mendengar makhluk merah—ah, tidak, Penghuni Loteng, ceplas-ceplos memulai adu mulut. Suaranya yang tenang terkontrol menghentikan gerak terseot yang manusia biasa seorang di dalam loteng itu persiapkan semula. Dilihatnya getir kedua antropoid tersebut. Sekelebat bayangan dari lidah topi Penghuni Loteng cukup untuk menutupi ekspresi apapun yang dia semat. Namun, mata merah itu berkata lain. Melawan hukum alam kedua keping itu bersinar arogan, menunjukkan murka yang tersirat tak kalah dari kegelapan malam.

Bila Eskimo-Ochobot takut, waduknya benar-benar sempurna dalam membendung debit emosi air yang ia miliki. Malah, tak habis pikir, mulutnya ia tarik, dilengkingkannya sinis tertuju pada makhluk merah dihadapannya itu. Sepertinya ia tengah mencoba untuk mengprovokasi lawan bicaranya ini lebih jauh. Kesannya kalem, tetapi kedua keping mata bak mutiara itu menyebarkan rasa kepercayaan diri akan kepiawaiannya dalam melindungi.

Mantan boneka itu terkekeh pelan.

"Wah, wah. Bukannya sudah jelas, ya?" tutur Eskimo-Ochobot, membusungkan dada dan menjijit tinggi melewati mata delima sang lawan. "Aku berbicara dengan seorang Gagak, kan? Tak ada yang bisa didebatkan lagi. _Spirit_ lusuh yang numpang juga tak bermajikan dan kurang tata krama seperti kau... ah, tak setara! Rendah, rendah! Lebih baik kau ke laut aja deh sana! Anu, kau kan rakyat jelata, iya kan?"

 _DUAAAR!_ Langit secara tiba-tiba dihujam ledakan petir senada darah bersuara mahadasyat. Boboiboy tentu tersontak kaget akan kehadirannya yang tak terduga, jemari bersedekap didada menenangkan jantung yang hampir copot terlontar keluar karenanya. Tangan yang hampir menyomot kenop bulat pintu loteng musnah sudah terbawa arus sikap tangan yang lain.

 _Apa-apaan itu?!_ pikirnya bersama benak yang berpacu kencang mengalahkan kuda pacuan, bergidik seraya mata karamelnya liar menggeliat kesana kemari.

Ia tolehkan mukanya menatap langit malam nan bersih dari daun jendela yang tak jelas kapan terbukanya, mengais mencari jejak asal-muasal ledakan berasal. Tetapi, nihil, tak ada satupun abnormalitas yang menangkap perhatiannya—yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru ia dengar dan rasakan tadi. Langit terlukis bersih dan malam yang termasuk cerah terlihat bergandengan mesra dengan pantulan rembulan, bintang masih kekeh berkerlap-kerlip manja tak tertutupi awan pembuat hujan, dan kala awan tak ada berarti kata mendung pun jauh dari kenyataan saat ini.

Menyaksikan dengan mendelik alam yang termasuk asri ini, Boboiboy makin heran dalih curiga, kehendak untuk berbalik membuka pintu tersendat merenungkan hal-hal ganjil yang ia tangkap malam ini.

 _Ada geledek, tapi, kok, pada nganggur semua nih awannya?_

Mendadak, perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada agon bak film Hollywood yang tertera HD _real life_ ala kadarnya yang berjarak hanya dua meter dari dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Eskimo-Ochobot lah pelaku yang menarik sorotan matanya dengan mendesis nyaring dengan badan membungkuk, meniru reptil yang memasuki _mode mama bear_. Dia lirik bos-nya prihatin, merasa bersalah akan apa yang selanjutnya dia perbuat.

"Maaf Bos. Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kayaknya ini bakal jadi kotor."

Belum Boboiboy bisa mencerna maksud dari makhluk jadi-jadian yang masih misteri apa hubungan sebenarnya itu dengan dirinya, namun gempa mahadasyat memangkas habis rasa apapun yang ia garap saat ini. Ia dipaksa menyaksikan dengan syok kristal-kristal es yang tiba-tiba muncul mengitarinya, mencuat dari sela-sela lantai loteng yang berbidang kayu, menjunjung, dan meliuk-liuk berlukiskan seni. Armada lusinan kristal ini mengurung Boboiboy dan membelenggunya sukses untuk beranjak kemanapun, membentuk diri menjadi sesuatu nan mirip seperti sangkar burung.

Boboiboy ambruk tercengang terjatuh pantat dulu ke lantai, oksigen tercekat ditenggorokannya.

 _Nggak, nggak mungkin...!_

Setelah menemukan kembali akal sehat dan menopang kembali tubuhnya, Boboiboy usahakan untuk mendobrak menara es tersebut sebisanya. Tetapi, apa daya, layaknya dugaan orang yang memiliki dan menggunakan otak dalam keseharian mereka, hanyalah tulang bahu nan bergeser perih sajalah yang ia dapat.

"Sial! Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?!" umpatnya, lalu lekas menatap 'pelayan'nya nan berbalut gejolak tsunami penyesalan. "Woi! Ochobot! Ini semua gegara kau kan?! Lepaskan aku! Hei! Lihat ke sini, woi! Halooo?!"

Dilain pihak di seberang sangkar, Eskimo-Ochobot celingak-celinguk mencari mangsanya, mewanti-wanti sekitar berusaha mengabaikan teriak derita sang majikan yang memanggil.

Bola air yang segera membeku telah ia materialisasi ditangan, was-was. "Kemana dia-...?"

Mata mutiara _aquamarine_ menteleng menyadari perilaku tak bermoral nan dipaparkan ke wajahnya. Lehernya berbunyi menoleh lekas dan kaprah ke arah sangkar dimana bos yang telah dia perangkap dengan perlindungan es untuk antisipasi (tak sadar kalau bos-nya bisa lari keluar sendiri kalau saja dia tidak memenjarakannya) bila-bila ia terkena cipratan serangan. Kening dia kernyitkan dan gigi juga digertakkannya nyaring, jengkel, tak menduga-duga dan termakan tipu muslihat.

Mau tak mau dia harus mengganjar hendaknya yang malise ini.

"Cih! Jangan harap kau bisa main curang!"

 _Zheng! Krek!_ Tombak merah yang terlontar entah asalnya dari mana terhenti sesenti kurang dari hidung Boboiboy, membuat kakinya melunak bagai jelly, semua organnya serasa sedang lompat katak tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Dengan pupil sama bergetar dengan seluruh tubuh nan bersimpu tak kuasa, ia tatap tombak berbentuk lengkuk petir itu tak percaya. Sungguh tak bisa ia pungkiri, manakala tak ada kristal lain yang timbul menyendiri membekukan tombak itu di tengah lajunya, wajah Boboiboy pasti sudah melompang; berlubang tertembus menjadi tempat peristirahatan abadi sebuah senjata kuno bertenaga listrik masa pertengahan.

Boboiboy mengkirik menyaksikan mandraguna si afrit.

"Terhenti. Tak biasanya..."

Gumam dari empu sang tombak mematahkan sesi peluh dingin yang Boboiboy lakukan dengan giat sedari tadi, kontrol pada tubuh sendiri lepas dan ia hampir pecah terisak. Ia pasti remuk dan memalukan diri sendiri, kalau bukan karena pekik agitasi kawan yang dulu adalah bonekanya itu.

"B-Bos!"

Eskimo-Ochobot mengurungkan niat untuk lari terbirit-birit menemui tuannya, berlalu memutuskan untuk menghardik Penghuni Loteng sahaja dengan tatapan murka, nan teramat panas dan saking mengangahnya, mampu membekukan gunung vulkanik sekalipun. Kesepuluh jemarinya menggempal menjadi kepalan keras, bahu ikut bergetar.

"Tak bisa... tak bisa diampuni!"

Warna biru metalik menyelimutinya kental.

Boboiboy kicruh merasakan udara nan konstan mendingin, bunga-bunga es bermunculan dimana-mana menghiasi loteng yang dulunya—dan seharusnya masih—tenteram. Air secara mengejutkan memadat dari udara dan bergerumul ditelapak tangan Eskimo-Ochobot nan terbuka. Dengan sakti aliran air-air itu terus menggerogoti lengan bawahnya, mengitari dan menggeliat hiruk. Mereka akhirnya mau tertatih, berdiam terhenti sampai disikut, mencair lalu memadat lagi membentuk sesuatu yang lonjong dan panjang.

Sebuah meriam _mini_ , Boboiboy sadari—ah, tidak, _tiga_ meriam _mini_ , tengah tercipta secara menakjubkan dalam hitungan detik dihadapan mata nan fananya ini.

Eskimo-Ochobot segera bidikkan senjata barunya itu menuju sang penyerbu merah darah—yang berwajah masam menanggapi serbuan balik dari musuh tandingnya itu.

Pemuda perak itu mesem terbuai aroma kemenangan.

" _Hasta la Vista, baby_."

Dan dengan mengutip film ber- _genre action_ tahun 80-an yang terkenal itu, Eskimo-Ochobot lugas melancarkan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi. Letusan air demi air ia luapkan. Benda apapun yang ketahuan berdiri ditengah amukkan senjata mahadasyat itu ditemukan hancur seketika, membeku lalu remuk menjadi serbuk bak puting rokok, menghancurkan bentuk apapun yang sebelumnya benda-benda itu pegang.

Tapi sayang, tak diduga-duga oleh mantan boneka dan juga tuannya bahwa si Penghuni Loteng adalah seorang yang gesit. Dengan mudah dia hindari semua bola-bola air berukuran sama besar dengan bola tenis yang dilancarkan kepadanya, mengkilat berlari cepat seolah berteleportasi, cahaya merah masih setia menyelimutinya, muncul disudut-sudut nan susah untuk dijerembab dan dijebak.

Eskimo-Ochobot terlihat geram karena tingkahnya ini.

"Diam...," ia bergumam. "Diam, diam, DIAM!"

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_ Lima kali ketiga meriam itu mengeluarkan isi perut mereka secara serentak, melayang bak mercon mengelilingi loteng yang lumuyan sempit namun tinggi yang panjang itu, menghamburi perabotan dengan serpihan-serpihan es yang membuat debu dan kabut salju. Tetapi, walau sempit, tetap saja, masih ada ruang yang bisa diakali makhluk merah itu untuk berlari melompati semua marabahaya yang Eskimo-Ochobot utuskan kepadanya. Dia lihai bukan kepalang, kekuatan magisnya mendorong dirinya melompat bagai per dengan bantuan ranjang melewati tubuh lawannya yang mengenakan pakaian serba biru-perak itu, menghinggap di plafon tepat di bawah Eskimo-Ochobot.

Boboiboy terhenyak gelagapan, menonton panik seraya kedua tangan mengepal sel-sel kristal es yang menyekapnya dengan keras, tak diindahkannya kulit yang mulai membiru dan membeku.

"Ochobot!" Boboiboy menyeru nyaring. "Atas! Lihat ke atas!"

Terlambat sudah, seruannya tak lagi berguna. Penghuni Loteng telah selesai bersiap siaga membentuk senjata baru kembali dengan kuasa jampi petirnya. Senjata itu berbentuk pedang panjang berwarna merah gulita beralirkan tenaga listriknya tersendiri, melengkung menelungkup bagaikan sambaran petir.

Sambaran petir yang mengarah pada boneka kesanyangannya.

Boboiboy merasa dia adalah manusia paling tak berguna di bumi ini.

"Awas... a-aku bilang: AWAS!"

Tak pernah ia sahgka bahwa Eskimo-Ochobot akan menengadahkan kepalanya, menyemat ekspresi mantap menyimpangi perasaan bos-nya.

—Dan Penghuni Loteng menjatuhkan diri...!

 _BRAAASH!_ Pedang Petir bertemu dengan Meriam Es. Pada saat-saat terakhir, Eskimo-Ochobot cekatan mengontrol tangannya dan menyilangkannya ke depan wajah, dibahan bakari adrenalin menerima dengan telak sambaran pedang Penghuni Loteng.

Boboiboy saksikan terkagum-kagum adegan bak film aksi dihadapannya ini. Penghuni Loteng yang terkunci dengan sikap mendorong ke bawah, terkesiap tak menduga bahwa serangannya akan ditahan. Tubuhnya mentok entah bagaimana bisa melawan gravitasi, tegap walau sedang sorong ke bawah menukik berambisi memberi kekuatan lebih pada gagang pedangnya.

Tapi, Eskimo-Ochobot juga sama, kakinya lekas ditekukkan terseot memasang kuda-kuda untuk menahan berat lawannya yang benuansa merah delima itu. Badannya condong, menyanggupi menopang adikuasa pedang dan juga beban sang Penghuni Loteng, meskipun kakinya tak manut; sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti, mereka terdorong terseret tak bisa menerima dengan baik berat yang gigih Penghuni Loteng sodorkan kepadanya. Butir peluh bisa Boboiboy lihat dari wajah nan pucat itu, tangannya mencolok bergetar hebat walau memasang tampang kuat.

Boboiboy gigit kuku jempolnya dan meringis, hatinya gundah menahan sakit tak sekira. _T-tidak, kalo begini terus Ochobot bakal... gah! Aku harus apa?! Ku mohon, siapa saja, tolong beri tau apa yang... a-apa yang... a-aku ini... aku ini harus berbuat apa?!_

Tak ia sadari cahaya biru yang melesat menghampiri.

"BO-SE-NIIIN!" dumel cahaya biru itu sebal secara mendadak, berputar tak terkendali di tempat. "Duh, kalian semua nih pada PHP-in aku tau! Nggak rela! Aku nggak relaaa! Kapan, nih, ada yang menangnya kalo kayak gini, hah?!"

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus dari semasa ia SD itu terlompat kaget manifesto dengan sekitar. Otomatis ia tengokkan kepala ke arah pemuda ber _-jumper hoodie_ mazarin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada bersamanya di dalam sangkar tersebut. Makhluk biru yang jelas bukan manusia dari kemampuannya untuk mengapung bersama sebuah papan bercorak biru— _hoverboard_ , Boboiboy teringat kembali akan satu film 80-an—dan juga dari bagaimana sepintas cahaya terus mengitarinya. Dia sedang asik-asiknya mengocok mangkuk yang berisikan berondong jagung memakai satu tangan, pangkal telapak tangan yang lain ditopangkannya pada dagunya yang lancip, wajah ditekuk terkesan bosan.

Dan benar apa duga Boboiboy, pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengeluh.

"Ish, awalnya sih seru. Tapi sekarang mereka pada lengket-lengket kayak perangko gitu, nggak seru! Cepet dong, ada yang mati napa?! Bosen nih nungguinnya!"

Boboiboy cepat menatap makhluk biru itu jengkel, meneguk keluhannya itu dengan tak suka. Tak tahu apa, kalau ada yang jantungan akut di sampingnya? Alih-alih mengeluh, bila sama-sama magis, makhluk biru ini seharusnya berkecimpung mengambang menengahi pertengkaran sesama makhluk sepertinya, bukannya malah mengompori keduanya seperti ini.

Pemuda itu putuskan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya ini lantang dan nyaring.

"Hei! Kau ini ajaib juga, 'kan? Keluar gih sana! Tengahi mereka!"

Pendatang Biru itu cengo ke arahnya, gelagatnya tersinggung.

"Enak aja!" ujarnya, melipat tangan meletakkan mangkuk ke atas papan apung, memberengut layaknya bocah tengik. "Emang lo kira elo ini majikan gue apa? Idiiih, enggak layau! Berani banget nyuruh-nyuruh orang! Jangan harap gue mau ngebagi _popcorn_ gua sama _you_ , oke? _You_ yang makhluk tak ber-bi-a-dab! Cuih!"

Boboiboy rasakan urat pelipis nan mencuat mengimbangi ranah emosinya, melihat Pendatang Biru itu membuang muka sok penting. _Nih anak_ , batinnya memekik, _nggak salah lagi, pasti korban sinetron! Gila, gayanya aja yang cakep, topi sok keren dimiringin segala. Eh, ternyata, aslinya sensi-sesensi cewek PMS!_

Anak SMA itu membuka mulutnya-...

"KAU!"

Namun, suaranya kalah telak tenggelam diambang kemurkaan makhluk lain.

Penghuni Loteng lah yang bersuara kencang, mendadak berteriak galak menitikberatkan acuan pita suara kepada pemuda-pemuda yang ada di dalam sangkar. Telapak kaki entah kapan kembali tertancap di atas lantai, memotong ceramah yang ingin dikumandangkan Boboiboy. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam, menggerang mempertunjukkan gigi yang sebagian bertaring layaknya hewan buas. Amarahnya meluap-luap diisyaratkan oleh gertakkan dan percikkan listrik yang mengalir lincah mengitari tubuhnya. Pedang ganda telah termaterialisasi, tercekal digenggaman kedua tangan dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, bahkan melewati ukuran badannya sendiri.

Menyaksikan ini semua, Pendatang Biru malah nyengir kuda.

" _Hello, my friend!_ " dia lambaikan tangannya dengan antusias, senyam-senyum lagaknya ramah. " _Miss me?_ "

Satu pedang yang melesat laju menjadikan dirinya sebagai target telah sukses menjawab pertanyaan kelewat gaulnya itu. Boboiboy terkesima mendapati Pendatang Biru itu tetap saja tersenyum kala pedang itu hampir menusuknya—yang bila tak lagi-lagi terhenti gundukan kristal, sudah menembus pertahanan sangkar karena bentuk nan ramping senjata itu yang bisa dengan mudah berkasak meluncur lolos dari sela-sela sel es. Pemuda mazarin itu terkulai bertepuk tangan riang, tawa nan terkesan polos dia kumandangkan.

"Oke," lanjutnya, " _You do miss me~_ "

Penghuni Loteng menggertakkan gigi nyaring, jelas bagi semua orang bahwa dia tak sama pendapat. Jari-jarinya terapit membetulkan lidah topi nan miring, ekspresi sekali lagi tertupi bayang topi.

"Sudah ku bilang...," tangan kanan mengepul berpercik listrik, mengenggam gagang pedang yang satunya. "Aku," kaki kanan ia bengkokkan ke depan, percik listrik lagi-lagi timbul. "Enggak," iris delima berbinar dari gelapnya bayangan. "NGERTI!"

 _Zhet! Zheeet! DUAAAR!_

"Ugh, apa-...?!"

Penghuni Loteng tak sangka bisa gegabah, dia kebablasan, korban makanan emosi. Saat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerodok musuh bebuyutannya itu, dia telah diserang dengan liciknya menggunakan peluru berenergikan es. Bola tenis itu meletup untuk kesekian kalinya namun dia tetap sempat menghindar, didetik-detik terakhir mengelak dengan membungkukkan badan—terpental ke udara dan refleks jungkir balik, mendaratkan kaki di bawah jendela, dan serpihan-serpihan es mengenai sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata merah miliknya mengilat ngeri.

Dia tak rela. Penyerangan dari belakang... sungguh picik.

Langit sekali lagi dihujam guntur nan nyaring. Dia pandang keping mutiara itu buas. Sepertinya, badai sudah tak elak lagi untuk dihindari...

Yang ditatapi menanggapi dengan menurunkan senjatanya sejenak, balik melotot tak kunjung mau mengalah, apalagi sudi dianak tirikan.

"Lawanmu itu aku, bukan?" dengan _cool_ Eskimo-Ochobot mengutarakan kalimat yang ia kutip dari sebuah anime, dagunya terangkat disertai seringai kecil. Tangannya yang bebas dari beratnya meriam bertengger pada pinggang, memberi kesan bahwa ia sedang menganggap musuhnya itu enteng.

Wajah Penghuni Loteng makin tertekuk.

Terdengar bagi semua ketiga meriam _mini_ milik Eskimo-Ochobot itu berderu lembut, mengumpulkan oksigen dimulut-mulut mereka yang mengaga lapar, bersiap-siap memuntahkan mahakarya mereka lagi bila diperlukan. Dia mendesah kala melihat tatapan tak terima dari lawannya itu. Makhluk yang telah berabdi pada Boboiboy ini sepertinya memerlukan lebih banyak meriam lagi bila ingin secercah saja kesempatan untuk menang.

Untungnya, makhluk yang sama-sama bersembunyi disangkar bersama bos-nya, memiliki ide nan terlalu cemerlang untuk dilewatkan.

Pendatang Biru itu cekikikan setan, membuat rekan sesama terkurung dengannya bergidik mendirikan bulu kuduknya.

"Hei, _you!_ Ke sini sebentar!" pintanya senyam-senyum penuh jebakan.

Boboiboy menunjuk diri dengan jari telunjuk, satu alis terangkat.

Pemuda bertopi miring itu lalu mendecak sebal. " _Yes you!_ Siapa lagi coba yang nggak tau adab-biadab disini? Udah deh, cepet ke sini!"

Merengut sebal, Boboiboy mau juga menurut. Tetapi, ia berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju pemuda yang tampangnya seumuran dengannya itu—yang disambut tarikan bagai hembusan kencang angin olehnya, tak sabaran.

Bahu Boboiboy dirangkul erat makhluk biru itu, kepala ditundukkannya mendekati daun telinga pemuda berbaju jingga tersebut. Tangannya menutup setengah bibir, berbisik penuh rahasia: "Begini, ya. Lo harus..."

Kasak-kusuk rencana cemerlang seterang mentari mengisi kuping Boboiboy, membuatnya tertegun tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Hah? Beneran nih? Se- _simple_ itu?" ungkapnya, terperangah.

Pendatang Biru itu mengangguk mantap.

"Iya! Makanya tuh makhluk tempramental nggak percaya lagi sama gua. Lo sendiri bisa, kan? Kalo gue mah nggak bakal dipercaya. Disambet pedang mah iya! Kalo pengen keluar dari nih loteng, percaya deh, turutin kata-kata gua! Nih, pake ya~ Cape lho gue siapinnya."

Keping safir yang terlalu berbinar itu mengatakan hal yang lain, tak dapat dipercaya: seperti tengah mengutuknya dengan kelakar yang kelewatan—kelakar yang bisa membawa bencana guna-guna lainnya. Tapi, apa daya, apa yang bisa Boboiboy perbuat bila ingin maju selain mempercayai perkataannya dan mengambil benda yang dia bilang akan memutlakkan pertarungan ini ke pihak mereka?

Lagi pula, Ochobot...

Terlihat mantan boneka itu sedang terengah-rengah bertelungkup di belakang ranjang yang dibalikkan entah ulah siapa secara horizontal, punggung tengah disandarkannya menunggu gelagapan ketiga meriamnya untuk isi ulang. Tetapi... _zheeet!_ Penghuni Loteng cepat menebas kayu dan seprai yang berperan sebagai pelindung menjadi berkeping-keping, ingin menikam lawannya dengan pedang namun dia lengah, adrenalin masih memompa di dalam nadi membuatnya ceroboh dan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan debit air yang jatuh di air terjun, dia balik ditembak oleh peluru Eskimo-Ochobot.

Sekali lagi dia gegabah, tak sempat menghindari. Penghuni Loteng terjengkulai ke belakang dan terjongkok seperti katak dekat dengan dinding, tangan meraba-raba mencari struktur kokoh untuk disandari dan dia pojokkan dirinya, bahu kiri terkukus menerima telak bola es dari sang lawan. Dia mendesis kesakitan, tetapi konsentrasinya tak urut tumbang juga—buru-buru dia munculkan tombak petir kembali sebagai senjata utamanya.

Eskimo-Ochobot juga sama, ia tak mau kalah. Ia kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk balik memusat ditelapak tangan dan air lagi-lagi muncul menanggapi permintaannya, mengitari lengan dimana para meriam bersemayam, melelehkan mereka dan menggabungkan mereka kembali menjadi wujud cair. Waktu berjalan bagai arus sungai dan air-air ini kemudian melumat habis lengan sang penguasa es dari ujung kuku jari sampai bahu, memadat membentuk sesuatu yang berukuran jumbo dan lonjong.

Boboiboy menganga lebar melihat hasil akhirnya. Pendatang Biru menjerit bahagia ala fangirls yang ketemu 1D.

Dari meriam _mini_ senjata Eskimo-Ochobot berevolusi menjadi meriam sungguhan.

Pemuda berpakaian mazarin itu makin menggila.

"Eiiits! Nggak jadi, nggak jadi!" seruya dengan mata berbinar. "Pertarungannya jadi seru lagi! Jadi _you_ , balikin senjata rahasia gue!"

Boboiboy yang masih menganga ala kadarnya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa benda yang akan membabat habis pertikaian yang terjadi akan kesalahpahaman ini telah dicomot balik oleh yang punya. Ia sungguh teramat tak sanggup untuk menyanggupi semua ini, untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya ini sebagai kenyataan. Oh Tuhan, ia ingin pingsan saja sekarang!

Tetapi ia cepat-cepat menghanguskan pikiran untuk pundung di pojokan dan menumbuhkan jamur-jamur _zombie_ penyemangat. Toh, pojokannya juga lagi dipakai Penghuni Loteng. Tak ada tempat untuknya selain disini, di dalam sangkar, bersama makhluk sok asik yang masih saja dengan gelagatnya yang memekik macam penonton dikonser KL48, melanjutkan sesi makan berondong jagungnya.

 _Eh? Tunggu sebentar..._ Boboiboy toleh makhluk biru itu dengan raut binar nan baru, menunjukkan harap yang sangat kepadanya.

"Kau!" Boboiboy tunjuk pemuda itu layaknya Konon. "Kau bisa keluarkan kami dari sini!"

Pendatang Biru itu hentikan sesi jerit-jerit selevel fangirl akut yang juga merangkap dengan makan _popcorn_ -nya, tatapan cengo dia tunjukkan ke arah Boboiboy seolah dia itu bego-sebego burung unta yang melompat dari tebing mencoba untuk melayang.

Boboiboy tatap balik dia dengan pelototan.

"Keluarkan kami," perintahnya mantap. "Se-ka-rang."

Pemuda yang terapung di atas hoverboad itu lanjut tersenyum sinis, mencibir karena geli akan kelakuan yang dia rasa sangatlah menyedihkan ini. "Heh, memangnya lo itu bisa apa? Gue nggak mau jadi kacung lo tau! Lo denger, kan? Nggak budeg, kan? Berapa kali sih gue harus bilang? Kalo gue bilang nggak mau, ya, gue nggak ma-...!"

Mulutnya tiba-tiba terhenti, ucapannya tercekat diambang lidah. Bibir beserta seluruh tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat, meriang, sesenggukan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia perintahkan dengan akal nalurinya.

Dia terhenyak terheran-heran.

"L-lho...? K-kenapa t-t-tubuhku-...?!"

Boboiboy ikutan menatapnya bingung, menyaksikannya berdiri lamban namun tegak diatas papan seluncur apungnya. Kedua tangan pemuda serba biru itu dia acungkan ke depan, meraba sel-sel es dengan khidmat seolah karena inilah alasan dia untuk hidup, untuk bernapas, untuk mengabdi. Mata safir yang dulu kental dan kaya menyerupai warna langit meredup drastis, hampir seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

Bola mata biru tertutup sudah untuk dunia saat dia memejamkan matanya, perawakannya seperti tebuai keasrian.

Ditelapak tangan yang telah diteladahkan itu, berkumpul lah puing-puing angin bercahayakan biru terang—yang sontak membuat Boboiboy melompat kaget karena memang tak pernah mengantisipasi perubahan sikap nan 180 derajat ini. Perilaku nan mirip dengan Eskimo-Ochobot dia pertunjukkan: menunggu sayu seraya tubuh semampainya itu juga dibaluti secercah energi berwarna mazarin.

Saat dia membuka kembali kelopak matanya, ledakan superbesar lah yang terjadi.

 _Whooosh! Prang!_ Sangkar yang sedari tadi membelenggu Boboiboy pecah seketika berkat amukan angin nan mashyur. Angin itu mengamuk membabi buta, seperti tornado mini nan melahap segala yang ada didekatnya. Kedua makhluk gaib yang bertengkar lumrah juga ikut tercengang mematung dibuatnya, memilih untuk menggencatkan senjata, berbalik lompat katak mendekatkan diri ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Boboiboy sendiri bahkan hampir terseret masuk ke tengah tornado itu, bila saja pemuda biru yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya itu tidak mendekapnya, menariknya paksa ke atas _hoverboard_ -nya yang antik itu.

Boboiboy membelalak mendapati diri mendadak dibopong layaknya pengantin wanita, meronta panik dipelukan makhluk berkekuatan angin itu.

"Oi!" bentaknya, kikuk. "K-kau ini maunya apa, sih?! Lepas, woi!"

Namun pintanya ini tak digubris, makhluk biru itu tetap memandang lurus entah kemana, tatapan melongo dua makhluk sesama spesies dengannya juga tak diindahkan. Dia benarkan beban Boboiboy yang terpangku dilengannya, bergumam sableng tanpa filter:

"Bawa Boboiboy kehadapan Tuan Muda. Bawa dia dan bila dia tidak mau berkooperasi: bunuh."

Mendengar jelas kalimat yang bisa membuat si pengucapnya ini masuk penjara, yang makin anehnya tanpa umbuh-umbuhan zaman sekarang, Boboiboy mingkem seketika, memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya dibawa saja olehnya. _Lebih baik mengibarkan bendera putih ketimbang diberi penyakit masuk angin kronis nanti_ , pikirnya berlogika.

"Bos!" seseorang memekik panik. "Oi, _Spirit_ Udara! Mau kau culik kemana Bos-ku?!"

 _Oh iya, masih ada Ochobot!_ batin Boboiboy lekas bersorak girang bercampur lega. Bola matanya melirik diam-diam mantan boneka itu yang sekarang tertegun mempaparkan meriam _size_ XL-nya kepada si calon penculik berbaju biru, mengancam tanpa penggunaan _vocal_.

Pendatang Biru menatap lubang meriam itu datar.

Mereka terpaku saling tatap.

Dua menit berlalu dan tak ada yang mau beranjak. Penghuni Loteng termangu tak mau angkat kaki dari tempatnya di sudut kiri ruangan, mendelik mewanti-wanti. Eskimo-Ochobot walaki membiarkannya lalu, tak menampiknya. Manik mutiara makhluk bernuansa biru pucat itu menyipit, tak mencerna reaksi netral yang tak berbumbu ini dengan baik.

Dia letangkan meriam itu lebih dekat lagi ke sasarannya.

"Turunkan Bos-ku. Ku peringatkan kau, ya-...!"

Hembusan angin mengatup paksa bibir biru yang terbuka lebar—yang hendak melontarkan cacian dingin-sedingin kutub utara terhadap si Pendatang Biru. Ia terhenyak kaget, tak mempungkiri serangan mendadak, yaitu tikaman tusuk grugi angin yang sekarang berada ditangan lawan yang mengarah keperutnya.

Sontak, tubuh Eskimo-Ochobot terpental keluar jendela, menghancurkan setengah dinding loteng (karena meriam yang kepanjangan) yang mengarah ke pekarangan.

Mata Boboiboy dan makhluk yang awalnya bertarung dengan si mantan boneka itu membulat tak berdaya.

"OCHOBOT!" jerit Boboiboy bersamaan dengan bunyi, _BRUUUK!_

"Taufan!" seru Penghuni Loteng, kaprah. "Kau ini...? Apa yang salah denganmu, hah?! Separah itukah mereka mencuci otakmu?! Hei! Jangan hiraukan aku! Taufan ku mohon-...!"

Pendatang Biru—yang ternyata selama ini memiliki nama, yaitu Taufan—menyelingkan tubuh Boboiboy kepundaknya dengan enteng dan seenak jidatnya, membuat si korban memekik layaknya gadis perawan. Pandangannya masih dia pacu ke depan, menatap datar lubang mengaga yang telah dia buat berkat tubuh sang penguasa es.

Dengan prononsasi yang terbata-bata, lagi-lagi Boboiboy dengarkan penculiknya itu bergumam hal-hal yang aneh:

"Bawa Boboiboy... T-T-Tuan Muda... M-m-memanggilku... Maaf, K-K-Kakak...!"

 _Hoverboard_ -nya seperti bertambah _watt_ dan bersinar biru putih nan terang, mengapung lebih tinggi lagi di udara membuat baling-baling di bawah papan itu bekerja ekstra. Menghentakkan kaki mantap di atas papan itu, Taufan bungkukkan badan dan meluncur pesat melalui jendela, menebas Penghuni Loteng yang ingin menghalangi dengan perisai angin bak kepompong, membawa bawaannya yang tak sudi diculik.

Serempak, tiga suara terdengar berteriak malam itu.

"OCHOBOOOT!"

—Dari langit.

"BOOOSSS!"

—Terbenam di pekarangan rumah nan tandus.

"TAUFAAAN!"

—Suara yang ada di loteng.

Mereka tak sadar, teriakan mereka ini telah membuat para tetangga—sebut saja seorang gadis yang mengenakan piaya merah muda bermotif bunga—terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, yang termangu terkesiap mencium bau asap dan isakan tangis seorang anak kecil.

Mau tak mau, sebuah petualangan telah dimulai.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Ane belajar dari seorang ninja berbaju jingga kalo ane terus ' _Believe it!_ ', ane bakal mendapatkan apa yang ane mau. Tapi, kayaknya, si jingga yang bukan Boboiboy ini boong deh ama ane. Habisnya, hak Boboiboy gak jatuh-jatuh juga tuh ke tangan ane, masih aja ama Animonsta Studio. Ya Tuhan, kapankah kesempatan ane muncul?! Huaaaa! *pundung di pojokan***

 **A/N: Uhuk, uhuk, _disclaimer_ -nya menyayat hati banget, ya, kali ini. BTW, dengan chapter ini, terbongkar sudah aib ane—ane ketauan maruk ama anime dan film 80-an. Jadul bangetkan ane? #plak. Oh ya, jangan lupakan imitasi efek suara tak bermutu ane. Ane terobsesi ama yang namanya efek suara, wkwkwk.**

 **Duh, _Readers_ semua, ane boleh curhat kagak? Sekalian pengumuman juga. Ingat _Dusta_? _Fanfic_ yang seharusnya ane _update_ kali ini? Ehm... anu... ane... ane...! _Sigh_ , ane nggak sengaja ngehapus tulisan yang seharusnya jadi _chapter_ 2-nya _Dusta_... Ya, ane bego, ane bodoh, ane biarin tuh laptop butut berasap terus berkobar menjadi api. Hu hu...! Ane apes! Apes-seapes ikan teri!**

 **Oke, mungkin berkobar jadi api agak sedikit penambahan bumbu dramatisir dari ane (oke, oke, kelewat dramatisir). Tapi suer dah, laptop ane perlu diservis dulu. Udah balik lagi sih laptop ane, kembali kinclong (walau tetap bekas sih, hi hi hi #MissK), tapi, masalahnya, semua datanya pada ngilang semua, termasuk semua _chapter_ cerita yang lagi ane tulis. Tuh kan? Ane apes.**

 ** _Siiigh_ , ane harap kalian tetap _enjoy_ membaca _chapter_ ini sebelum _Dusta update_ , ye? Kayaknya ane pernu nulis ulang 3k words lagi, deh... aduhai, apes pisan lah ane. Jujur, ane kesel bukan main, tapi biarlah, namanya juga nasib.**

 **Oh ya, sebelum ane makin menjadi-jadi ngenesnya, ane pengen berterima kasih kepada: Flower Jasmine dan cutemuslimah and alf yang sudah nge- _follow._ Dan  cutemuslimah and alf yang memfavorit. Makasih banyak, ya, Dek! (Apalagi Dek Utie dan Dek Alf yang _double_. Makasih buaaanyak!).**

 **Dan sekarang... sesi balas _review_ ~!**

 **Zahra-chan610: Met kembali, Dek Zahra! Makasih sudah jadi yang pertama nge- _review chapter_ kemarin, ya, Dek! Dan juga sarannya tentang alurnya, nanti ane usahain supaya bisa pas dengan selera para _Readers_ semua~ Waduh, disangka nggak waras? Untung Dek Zahra nggak dibekap ke RSJ terdekat! #plak. Ehehe, tapi, sekali lagi makasih atas pujiannya, Dek! Hati ane berbunga-bunga! Suer dah! Semoga _chapter_ yang ini lulus uji tes Dek Zahra, deh! Soal Ochobot... kayaknya udah jelasnya di- _chapter_ ini? Wkwkwk. Cerita ini AU karna nggak ada alien atau kekuatan koko atau semacamnya; Si Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan juga (untuk sekarang) belum punya kuasa, nanti kita liat sama-sama ya nasib bocah-bocah unyu ini~ *cekikikan sotoy karna emang tau* Aduh, duh, duh, dari survei (yang tidak abal-abalan, _mind you_ ) emang banyak yang nggak peduli ama si Fang, semua sama kayak Dek Zahra. Ish, ish, ish, kasihannya kau Nak Fang.**

 **Akhir kata: Moga jumpa lagi di- _chapter_ selanjutnya!**

 **blackcorrals: Dek Corra! Duh, Dek! Jangan sebut-sebut si Boy dong! Ane takut nih, nanti malah si ReBoy yang nongol lagi! Itutuh, si anak perempatan lampu lalu lintas—eh, ralat! Jalanan maksudnya #plak. Iya, Dek Corra, si Boboiboy ngira otaknya lah si biang kerok yang mengolah Ochobot berbicara padanya. Biasa, gejala orang sinting~ (?!). Ish, 98% _reviews_ -nya pada bilang mereka lupa Fang, apes buanget, ya, ente, Fang? Soal alur, makasih masukannya Dek Corra, ane bakal usahain~ Ayo, Dek Corra! Ane beri ente kuis nih, ye! Ochobot kah itu? Atau jangan-jangan... wkwkwk, moga jelas, ya, Dek! #jaelahberitaunapa? Bagus deh kalo Dek Corra sakit perut~ Tenang Dek, Otaku Eskimo-Ochobot akan siap _stand up comedy_ buat Adek Corra selalu! Tapi... wani piro? *digebukin abang-abang sangar***

 **Akhir kata: _Bye-bye_ juga Dek Corra! Moga bahagia ama _Zombie_ Upan! (?).**

 **Khairul487: Met datang kembali Dek Khairul! Nih ane lanjutin, moga Adek suka hasilnya, ya, Dek~**

 **Ililara: Terima kasih Dek Ililara! Cuma Adek seorang yang peduli akan nasib Fang! Sungguh! Ane terharuuu! *nangis bombay* Walau agak telat sih #plak. Hmm... pertanyaan ente susah juga, pedulikah si Kaizo waktu adiknya masuk rumah sakit? Kayaknya kagak deh *ditonjok Fang* Wkwkwk, kalo penasaran akan nasib kakak-beradik tsundere ini, setia tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya, Dek? ;)**

 **Cutemuslimah and alf: Anu, Dek Utie... kayaknya si Bebeb Upan ada masalah diotaknya... t-tapi tenang! Dia baik-baik aja kok! Dia nggak jadi _zombie_ a-atau semacamnya gitu! Ahaha... ha... ha... duh, mampus nih ane. Dek Utie, silahkan terima tanda penyesalaian ane dengan boneka comel Eskimo-Ochobot ini, ye? Plis dah, jangan nyuruh si Alf yang galak itu buat bawa-bawa golok dan malak ane segala, yeee? Dek Utie dan Dek Alf kan _cute_ , suci, dan murni~ Jadi ane bebas, kan? Kan, kan, kan?! * _puppy dog eyes no jutsu_ ***

 **Akhir kata: Maafin aneee! *lari ke bukit terdekat***

 **Rampaging Snow: Ayooo, Dek Snow! Ane beri kuis juga, deh! Apakah si boneka unyu itu si robot sewot yang ada dikartun _canon_ atau malah... Adek pasti udah tau ;). Moga Adek setia selalu membaca _fanfic_ ane yang satu ini, amiiin. Ane tunggu, ya, di- _chapter_ selanjutnya!**

 **RikkaKochi: Dek Rikka! Halo, halo buatmu, Dek! Makasih udah mau nongol lagi, ya, Dek Rikka! Hehe, ane udah baca cerita-cerita Dek Rikka; bagus kok! Ane penasaran ama lanjutannya~ Nanti ane bakal nongol disalah satu _fic_ ente, menyebarkan komen lebay, tenang aja~**

 **Akhir kata: _Bye-bye_ , Dek Rikka! _See you again!_**

 **VanillaBlue12: Setiap Dek Vanilla muncul, ane bakal selalu nyambut! Nggak perlu terima kasih, kok, dek~ Tapi, tetap _review_ terus, yeee? #modusmodus. Eh? Umur Mbak? Umur ane itu *piiip* *piiip* *piiiiiip* Tuh, _happy_ kan, Dek Vanilla? ;) *ditabok sendal jepit* Aduh Dek, ente adalah orang yang ke-71 yang bilang begitu soal Fang! (cie, cieee! Sama umur Indonesia! #plak). Cek, cek, cek, emang kasihan, ya, tuh anak, udah masuk rumah sakit, eh nggak ada yang peduli. Kasihan sekali dikau, nak *geleng-geleng kepala sok prihatin* Wadow?! Berempat?! Nggak salah nih, Dek?! Huwawawa, jangan lagi, ya, Dek! Ane bisa jantungan nanti ngeliatnya!**

 **Akhir kata: Berkendara lah dengan hemat, cermat, dan bersahaja! #plakemangdasadharma?**

 **Guest 1: _Wow, this is new. Never thought I got a review in english... lucky! Hope you don't mind on waiting a little longer for_ Dusta _, got technical issue, that's all. Was this reply even readable for many, I wonder? Oh well, A-plus to you who understand this message clearly without any method on translating it. If you use only your brain: congratulation! You're a talented individual! You have a thing for english too, I bet! (uhuk, like me, uhuk_ #plak _)._**

 **Ayunf3: Halo, Dek Ayun! Welcome back! Wkwkwk, iya nih Boboiboy OOC kali ini. Duh, duh, duh! Makasih, ya, Dek Ayun! Ane melayang nih kalo dikatain bahwa _fanfic_ ane ini terbaik! #kepalamembesar. UAAAPA?! Adek saluut?! Ujar Fang, teganya dikau Dek! Teganyaaa! #plaklebaykarenaFang. Atas masukannya, ane bilang terima kasih lagi buat Dek Ayun, moga semuanya bisa suka ama alur yang sekarang~**

 **Akhir kata: Ketauan tuh si sosok biru itu Upan :3 (jaelah, semua orang pada tau kali! #plak).**

 **Guest 2: _Your wish has been granted~_ (pura-pura ye kalo ane baru make nih kalimat satu).**

 **Flower Jasmine: Wiih, Dek Jasmine suka kah ama Gopal? Kalo ane mah... biasa-biasa aja tuh #jaelahmunafik (kenapa munafik? Karna ane memilih beli boneka Gopal ketimbang boneka Hali *dilempari Hali pedang halilintar* Eiits! Sorry, ya, Hali! Gopal lebih enak dipeluk sih daripada kamu! #plak). Bentar lagi permintaanmu bakal terkabul, kok Dek Jasmine ;) ;) ;). Tunggu, yeee?**

 **N Rani Kudo: Ane hargai kritiknya, Dek Rani. Tapi, ane rada-rada nggak ngerti nih. Masalah Dek Rani itu dimananya, ya? Di _chapter_ semalam ane Insya Allah semuanya menggunakan bahasa indonesia yang baku dan benar, cuma didialog aja ane menggeliat pake yang 'gaul' (ngelirik-lirik Taufan). Apa Adek bermasalah dengan sedikit kata-kata bahasa inggris yang ane sempilkan disana? Contohnya: "Membenamkan tangan ke sakunya dengan sok _cool_." Apa masalah Adek yang itu? Atau di _Author Note_ ini? Tolong diperjelas, ya, Dek. Insya Allah bila tak mengganggu _style_ nulis ane, ane bisa perbaiki.**

 **Dan yosh! Selesai sudah! Walau agak baper soal hilangnya _chapter Dusta,_ ane seneng ama _chapter_ yang ini, banyak aksinya! #plak. Tolong beri tau di- _review_ kalo adegan aksinya perlu diperpanjang, atau jelek, dan bila ada salahnya dimana ane harus perbaiki. Nggak papa, kok, asalkan bersifat membangun dan tak mencaci, ane terima selalu kritik dengan senang hati~**

 **Oke deh, sampe disini dulu pertemuan ane dengan ente-ente semua. Moga jumpa lagi!**

 ** _Adiós!_**


End file.
